Forgotten Justin
by DawnMay
Summary: Alex makes a wish to Genie and everyone including Justin himself forgets who he is. Harper begins a crush on him and Alex's mother wants Alex to date Justin. Meanwhile Alex is confused with how weird Justin acts now that he doesn't remember who she is.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Forgotten Justin**

**Prologue**

I entered the classroom quietly making sure that no one was there.I quickly took out the lamp and rubbed it. The Genie girl came out of the lamp with a snake around her shoulder. Whatever she was doing...

"Oh, it's you..." she said as she saw me. "I was just in the middle of snaking my drain..." The snake around her neck disappeared as she stood up. "Okay, thank you for rubbing my lamp. I know you have lot of choices in lamps and thank you for choosing mine. Your wish is my command. Entitle the three wishes blah blah blah." She said it all in a rush as if to she wanted to just get rid off those lines as soon as she could and well... I wouldn't blame her for that. I sighed.

"Okay... I wish everyone would stop comparing me to Justin" I made my wish.

"Oh, your older brother! He seems really sharp, I'm glad he is not my brother, I could never live in that shadow" she said.  
"That's what I am talking about!" At least someone get's my point "Let's get to the wish" I would be so happy if she'd do it fast. She started some dance.

"Isn't it the Macrame?" I asked.

"Hold on" she said as she continued to dance then stopped and said "Yes, they stole it from us" Then suddenly a board appeared in the air with two blank pages and on one page one was cut. "Okay your good. You will no longer be compared to your brother." she said. "So... you probably heard that Genies are always trying to sneak off"

"You can't sneak off when I am letting to go" I folded my arms.

"You're letting me go?" she was unsure.

"Sure go on. I got my wish. Class is starting, bye there" I replied when the bell rang.

"Oh, thank you" she said as she ran away.

"No thank you" I should be the one to say thanks as after all my wish was completed. I quickly sat down on my seat as the rest of the class came in.

"Okay class we're going to have the Thursday-pop quiz on Friday" Mr. Larritate said as he entered the class. "Alex Russo" I stood up. Not again... "Name two of the three people who were on Louis and Clark expedition which also featured Sackejuvia" he asked.

"Did you just give me all three answers?" I was more than happy right now.

"No fair. I am not giving hints" he said.

"Okay, then I am going to say, Louis and Clark and Sackejuvia" I replied.

"Wow three out of three and I only asked for two. I think we have a winner" He said as he picked up the bell. "Actually let's let Alex ring the bell" he said as he handed me the bell. I took it from him proudly and ringed it a little but then turned to him.

"Is there somebody you want to compare me to?" I asked.  
"No" he replied.

"Thank you Genie" I started ringing the bell.

After the class was over, Harper and me both went to our lockers.  
"Can you believe it? He didn't ask me some ridiculous question that only Justin would know the answer to" I was more than happy.

"Whose Justin?" Harper asked. Huh?

"What do you mean whose Justin?" I asked her. That's when I saw Justin pass us.

"Hey Justin" he didn't turn around.

"Justin" I called again but no reaction at all. Then I went up to him and yelled in his ear. "Justin!" He turned to me.  
"Who Justin? And who are you? Why did you scream in my ear so loudly?" He yelled at me as he rubbed his year.

"Oh my God this is Justin. He is so H-O-T cute!" Harper said as she came up next to me.  
"Hey Harper, I'll catch up with you later" I need to get rid of her right now... I am sorry Harper.

"Okay but I got dips**(sp?)** on that Justin guy. I liked him first." she said. I made a face.  
"Dips ignored" I said as she went away. Justin kept scratching his head in confusion.

"Listen, your name is Justin and you are my brother" I tried to make him remember.

"Really? Why don't I remember it then and remember the chemistry song I wrote 'Hydrogen and Helium, Lithium, Burelium, Bo_ron'" _he replied. I made a bored-out face.

"Do you remember mom and dad?" I then asked.

"No, I don't remember my name or my family. I don't know where I live, I guess I am an orphan" he sighed in vain.

"So... why don't you live with us?" I offered. If I could tell dad then maybe he'll find a solution.

"With you? I barely know you" he replied.

"Do you want to sleep on footpath?" This was getting annoying.  
"No..." he replied as if it just struck him that he had forgotten everything except for his stupid Chemistry.

"Then? Come on now" I dragged him to the sub-station.

"Hey I am Jerry, Alex's father. Nice to meet you" he said and walked away.

"See he is not my father!" he told me. What was I going to do now?

"Hey who's your new friend? He's cute! He looks a little like your uncle Ernesto" Mother said as she came with sandwiches in her hands.

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?" he asked me. "You seem to be the only one knowing me so why not show me my real house?" he asked me.  
"Well... I once fell asleep on chair number 5. It is very comfortable" I replied. He hit his head with the Kitchen door. "Okay... follow my lead" I said as I walked over to mom. Justin followed me.

"Mom, Justin doesn't remember his parents. He says he is an orphan so can you adopt him?" I asked.  
"Aww, well I'd love to Alex but I don't think it'd be much of a good idea... though I don't mind him staying at our house" mom answered. Well at least she agreed to that.

"Thank you Mrs. Russo" Justin thanked her. Yeah thanking his own mother for letting his stay over. I rolled my eyes. Mom went away and that's when Harper came in.

"Alex, look what I made in my class. It's a statue that looks like Justin. Do you think he'll like it?" Harper smiled widely.

"I don't know. What don't you ask him?" I replied showing her where Justin was sitting.

"Oh my gosh, he's here. How do I look?" she asked nervously.

"Better than him" I replied pointed my finger towards the statue. "Justin look whose here and she made something nice-ish" I said as he came over.

"Hey, you are that girl from before right?" Justin asked.  
"He saw me" she said smiling widely. "Yeah, I am Harper" she introduced herself. "I made this for you" she said as she handed him the statue. "Oh, that's not my lipstick on the cheek" she quickly added. He gave the statue a weird look.  
"Thanks Harper. I'll put it in my room as soon as I get a room" he replied.

"Oh, where are you staying?" she asked him.

"Here" I replied her and I can say that she got quite a shock.

"He's already moved in? You don't respect the code of Dips!" she yelled in rage and stomped away.

"Harper made a statue of uncle Ernesto?" Mom asked as she came over to where we were standing.

"It's me" Justin replied her.

"Oh... yeah" she said and turned away then muttered "It's still weird". They can't forget their first son! Maybe I can bring their memory back.  
"Hey Justin, wouldn't it be rude if you don't tell my parents about yourself when you'll be staying with us from now on?" I asked him or more like tried to manipulate him to make our parents remember but the question was did he remember?  
"Oh sure" he said as we both walked over to the table where our - or my for now - parents were standing.

"Mr. Russo and Mrs. Russo, since I'll be staying it will be rude if I didn't let you get to know me" he said.

"So tell us about yourself" mom said.  
"Uh... well Justin loves school" I pointed out. He looked shocked.

"Love school? Oh we never hear that around here" she muttered.

"How did you know about it?" Justin asked me. Mom and dad looked at us in confusion.  
"Well... didn't you tell about it when we were on our way to this place?" I asked him.  
"No" he replied.  
"I think you forgot about that" I replied. He shrugged.  
"And well I love watching sports. I am Mets fan" he added.

"Ooh a Mets fan! You should have started with that" dad and mom both were surprised. "er... Jets or Giants?" dad asked him.

"Jets" Justin replied. Well at least he is getting along.

"There it is! Welcome to the family Justin" Dad said as he shook hand with Justin. Mom and me were sitting on the counter bench.  
"Justin is a great guy! You should go out with him" Mom suggested.  
"Ew, gross" I made a face.

"That's exactly how I felt about your father when I first met him and now he's my big cuddly bear" Mom laughed.

"Ew, grosser" I replied and looked away. That's when dad came over.

"Justin is a fine young man. You should be more like him!" he said and went inside the Kitchen. Even when they don't know him, they want me to be more like him!

"Hey in which room do I sleep?" Justin came to ask me.

"Mom which room does he stay?" I asked mom even though I knew it'd be his old room.  
"How about the room next to yours? That's empty right?" she asked. I shrugged and showed him the room. "Here you go" I said as I started to walk away. I need to find a way out.  
"uhm... hey Alex" he called me. I stopped and turned to him. He smiled sweetly at me. "Thanks for helping me up today"

"Sure... it's no problem" Wow he never said thanks to me, ever! Not that he should right now as it was just because of me that no one and even he himself didn't remember who he was.

"Well... I hope I can get to know you while I am here" he said. I was quite uncertain of why would he say such a thing… He always wanted to forget me anyway.

"Sure I guess. Then I'll be going, bye" I bid him farewell and went in my room. And as soon as I hit bed I fell asleep. Today was a long day but I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be longer.

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for your comment ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Forgotten Justin**

**Chapter 1**

I yawned as I woke up and got ready for school. I need to find a way to make everyone remember Justin. I walked downstairs to the lobby. Mom, dad and Justin were already there. They all seemed to be getting along pretty well.

"Good morning honey" Mom greeted me.

"Good morning" I replied and sat on my seat as breakfast was kept on the table. Max came and sat with us.

"So Justin do you go to any school?" Mom asked him.  
"No I don't remember I went to..." he seemed unsure. "But..." he said "I did found myself in Alex's school yesterday but no one knew me so it's probably not that" he said.  
"Really? Well then how about we admit you to her school? You are already smart enough to enter a college though..." Mom was really impressed by him.

"What's your age?" Dad asked. Justin looked quite uncertain.

"He is sixteen" I answered for him. There is no way anyone else remembers anything about him.

"Oh so you are two years older than Alex and you are smart too! Would you like to tutor Alex for us?" Mom asked with a lot of hope in her eyes. I knew what she really wanted, me and him getting together, if only she remembers that he is her son! She'll be so sorry for even thinking that.

"Sure I don't mind" he replied happily. He must be upset about tutoring me! Not happy!

"Really?" my parents were shocked. Oh come on, I am not that bad! "Well be careful of her..." dad warned him.  
"Do I need to?" Justin was confused.  
"You don't find her evil?" Mom asked with fireworks going on inside her. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom!" I complained.

"Well actually I think she's really nice" he said. Mom, Dad and even Max looked at Justin with wide surprised eyes. "Well... she brought me here... and weirdly knows too much about me..." he mumbled the last part and so no one heard but I did as I was sitting right next to him. 'Of course because I am the only one who remembers you!' retorted in my head.  
"Okay... fine so Alex, you and Max go to school and we'll talk to Mr. Larritate to admit Justin in your school" Mom said.

"Harper listen to me!" I tried very hard to convince Harper that I didn't try to get Justin to like me but so far she wasn't believing me.

"I do not want to talk to you Alex!" she yelled at me in rage.  
"Hey Harper" Justin greeted her as he came in with mom and dad.  
"Oh hey... Justin" she suddenly became very soft and went dreamy.

"um... Alex where is your Principal's office?" Justin asked. Harper glared at me for that.  
"uh... mom and dad will show you the way" I replied and apologized to Harper. I wish I could just tell her what happened but she won't believe me and not right now especially.

"Harper I am telling the truth! You can have him whole! I do not care for my dork-ish brother" I told her.

"You have only one brother and that is Max" she said. Gosh, how can I forget that everyone forgot!

"Yeah... but Justin's like my brother... and you know I wanted an older brother and he is sixteen so..." I tried to convince her.  
"Since when did you want an older brother?" she asked quite confused.  
"... Since... since I met Justin... you know it's be really fun to irritate him... right?" I asked her hoping she'll understand what I am trying to say because I don't know what I am explaining to her.  
"Yeah... it's so just like you Alex! I understand. I am sorry for being angry with you" she said as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Hey Alex" Mom came from behind me. "Guess what Justin got admission without the need to show his older performance! He just answered a few questions and that's all Mr. Larritate wanted! He is so smart!" Mom complimented him.  
"What? He is joining this school? So... I'll be able to see him everyday... Yes!" she was filled with joy. Both mom and Harper started dancing right there.

"How embarrassing" I muttered as I walked away, not wanting for anyone to know that they were related to me.

"Mom I'm home" I shouted as I entered the Kitchen.  
"Oh how was your day?" Mom asked me. "Where's Justin?" she suddenly asked. I pointed behind me.

"There he is with Harper" I replied. He was telling Harper what happened with him in the classes and Harper was looking at him dreamily.

"Harper likes him a lot, doesn't she?" Mom said. I nodded. "That's too bad, I was planning on you to go out with him, later marry him and get one boy and a girl" she said dreamily. I made a face.  
"Ew" I said and walked into the Wizard class. I wonder if they'll allow him to come in the classes. Dad was sitting waiting for me.  
"Justin didn't saw you, did he?" he asked me seriously.  
"Dad it doesn't matter, he is a wizard" I said as I sat down.  
"He is a wizard?" Dad was shocked. He went outside and brought a confused Justin in.

"Justin you never told us that you were a wizard..." Dad said.

"I didn't know myself actually..." he replied.  
"Why don't you try a spell?" Dad suggested.  
"Sure... Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind" Justin did the spell.  
"I wonder if I can mix a chocolate with another chocolate... how will it taste..." Max thought out loud.

"Justin is a wizard! If Alex wins the Wizard competition which she probably will then she can marry Justin!" Dad also thought out loud. "Oops..." he said as he saw Justin blush and me make a disgusted face. I didn't speak anything because truthfully I wasn't thinking anything.

"You did great Justin! Welcome to my class" Dad shook his hand again and asked him to take a seat.

"Jerry do you think we must take Justin to a doctor?" Mom asked dad. Justin had already gone to sleep. He didn't change much, he was still the same dork but seemed to have a crush on me... no way, that's not even possible. I guess I am just hyperventilating.  
"I guess... he seems to remember everything except any relation or himself..." Dad replied.  
"Mom, Dad... I think there's no need to take him to doctor... it maybe just a temporary memory loss..." I tried to hold them back for no reason. I didn't think a doctor would help.

"You know quite a lot about him... did you do something Alex?" Both of them narrowed their eyes at me.

"Of course not! When there's something weird going on doesn't mean that I caused it!" I defended myself.

"Then we are taking him to a doctor tomorrow after school" Dad said. I nodded. I guess I'll just have to see what happens...

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2  Visit to the Doctors

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and suggestion! =D**

**I am going out of town and there is no computer there where I live so I am sorry but I won't be able to update for 4 or 5 days, I'm really sorry! But I promise I'll write as soon as I return!**

**Chapter 2 - Visit to the Doctor(s)**

Should I have just told dad the truth? Or I shouldn't? But I can't do anything... nothing at all... If I don't do something then Justin might be gone forever because according to everyone he is an orphan and my parents are not adopting him so he is free to go anywhere in this world whenever he wants to... he'll be gone... forever...

"Alex wake up! We have to visit the doctor" Mom called from downstairs. I groaned. I didn't even sleep yet! I opened my eyes to the bright light.

"No way it's already morning?" I rubbed my eyes. "My eyes hurt..." I mumbled. I hadn't slept all night. I was worrying about Justin the whole night. I never thought I'd be doing this before today but really the worries kept me from sleeping.

"Alex your coming down or shall I pour icy water on you?" Mom yelled.  
"I'm coming" I grouchily yelled to her and went to take a bath. I got ready and went downstairs.

"Alex you are very late so you'll be having your breakfast or lunch after we return" Mom ordered. I groaned then looked around to see that Max and Justin weren't here.

"Where is Justin?" I asked in fright. I really wouldn't care where Max is right now. 'Don't... tell me... he's... gone... left... forever' I thought. It can't be! He can't just leave us like this! Not so early! Where will he go? No one remembers him. He himself didn't know his own name before. What is he going to do?

"I'm back! Good morning Alex seems like you woke up" I heard the voice I really wanted to hear right now.  
"J-Justin!" I ran over to him and hugged him tight, a _big_ mistake! He froze but after a moment or so rubbed my back.  
"Alex is acting weird now days" I heard dad whisper to mom.  
"Yeah she didn't even hear us say anything to her before Justin came... she was gone away from earth..." Mother said with concern and suspicion both obvious in her voice.

"Yeah... you nearly yelled in her ear that Justin was gone to school" Father commented. I pulled away from Justin. He was gone to SCHOOL? I blushed. This was so not like me! Not at all! I shouldn't be so worried about him! I shouldn't just hug him like this! I should not care about how I might never be able to see him! I should not be spacing out either! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Sorry..." I mumbled. I SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE SAYING SORRY! What has happened to me? Justin didn't reply. Mom and dad stared at me curiously. This was the MOST awkward moment ever! Someone save me!

"Wow... everyone's turned into statues! I so need to learn this spell!" Max said as he entered the lobby. Thank you Max for the first time ever!

"Go keep your bags away, we'll be visiting a doctor" mom quickly said.

"Doctor? Who's sick?" Justin asked as he looked at me probably thinking that I am the one sick here.

"um... we're going to the doctor so he can maybe... help you remember something?" Mom said.  
"Oh... thanks Mrs. Russo" She is your mom idiot!

We were in the cabin of Dr. Brooke. He did some weird tests and then looked at us seriously.

"He doesn't seems to have any problem in his brain... maybe it's just a temporary memory loss." the human doctor wasn't certain. "In anyway take this medicine." he said to Justin as he wrote it on some paper and handed it to us.  
"Thank you Mr. Brook" Mom and dad thanked him along with Justin and then we went to a Medical shop to buy the medicine. Will it really make him remember that I am his sister? Can medicine really overpower magic? I don't really think so...

When we reached home I told everyone to stay still for a minute.  
"Don't you all think that we must consult a doctor from the Wizard world?" I asked.

"You're right Alex, we must! He is a wizard after all" Dad looked surprised that I thought of it. Give me some respect!

We all went into the lair and called a doctor who came not much later.

"So he doesn't remember anything huh?" he held his chin as if thinking hard. He suddenly stood up and took out his wand.  
"This boy doesn't remember anything, is it a foul play or some disease? Is there something, memory through we can bring? What is in his brain I want to know." he did the spell on Justin for scanning his brain. He looked confused.

"What's the matter Mr. Doc?" Dad asked him with a worried face. And yes the Doctor's name really was Doc.

"His brain doesn't have any flaws... and it somehow seems like he was just paying attention to nothing else but studies. There is no single sign of fun or family or anything that goes on around here. He doesn't seem to remember who he is but what he is... it's like someone totally changed his whole brain system" The Doctor replied. He was totally confused. "I can't really help you right now but I'll think about what I can do but for now I have to go attend more patients" he said and went back. We all sighed. Justin didn't look much happy and nor did any of us.  
"We're really sorry Justin..." Mom apologized but Justin didn't reply. He just stood up and went away in his room. I followed after him after everyone had gone. I knocked his room's door.  
"Come in" I heard his voice. I opened the door and entered.

"I... I'm sorry Justin" I whispered. He looked up and smiled slightly at me.  
"Why are you saying sorry?" he asked me. His voice was so deep when he didn't talk stupidly... guess I shouldn't be commenting right now, eh?

"It's because of me you don't remember a thing... you are my brother Justin, mom and dad are your mom and dad too! Please try to remember" Tears were threatening to come out. Justin chuckled.  
"That's not possible... they'll remember me otherwise right?" he replied.

"No, Justin I-"

"There's no need to lie to me Alex. I really am an orphan and you don't need to do so much for me... you've already done enough..." Justin said. This time the tears heard no requests or threats but just poured down my cheek. I looked down trying to hide my face. Justin came over to where I was standing that is near the door and hugged me. "Hey, there's no need to cry... you know what? Even if I had a family, I know they wouldn't have taken care of me like you do. You really are kind Alex no matter what others say. If you were cruel, you wouldn't have helped me out and you did" he hugged me tighter. His words seemed to comfort me but I was filled with guilt. This was the first time I ever had this feeling. It's all my mistake that Justin is suffering after all. Please do forgive me Justin when you remember everything.

**I hope you liked it. Please review. If any mistakes are there please be free to inform me. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3 Feelings Waver

**Sorry for the late update... I couldn't figure out what to write...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show.**

**Chapter 3**

**Feelings waver**

"Hey, do you know about that Justin guy?" I heard a girl speak nearby somewhere.

"Are you talking about that cute guy who was just admitted to school?" another one said.

"Yes... oh, he's standing over there" the first one said. I looked around and soon found the group of girls who were talking about Justin.

"Wow, he seriously is cute!" it was the third one now.

"I wish I could date him" the second one said with a dreamy face.

"Alex what are seeing?" Harper asked once she approached me. I turned to her and told her to hush down. She was confused but nodded anyway.

"Keep dreaming on" the first one rolled her eyes.

"What?" the third was confused while the second was still in her trance.

"I heard that he is dating that selfish bitch" the first one retorted. I was confused. Who was Justin dating? He never told me about any girl he liked since the loss of memories.

"Who?" the second one asked in shock. So she finally came out of her trance, huh...

"That Alex Russo" the first one said. WHAT?

"You mean that failure? I can't believe it!" the second on said.  
"Why?" the third was clueless.

"Justin is a genius that is why! He loves reading and Alex can't even read a word!" the first said. That does not mean I can not date him! I mean I don't date him because he is my brother... no I mean I don't want to date him!

"And Alex wouldn't ever like such a wonderful guy. She always come to like all the weird guys like that Dean" the second one said. What? How did they know about it?  
"Hey see Justin is going over to Alex" the third one suddenly said. What? No, he is not coming-

"Hey Alex" Well he did come. I turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked in a very irritated manner.  
"um... well, would you mind joining me for lunch today?" he suddenly asked.

"W-Why would you want me to join you for lunch...?" I stuttered.

"Well all my friends got detention and have to stay in the Detention room for lunch and after school..." he shrugged.  
"I... uh... fine" I stuttered yet again. Since a few days ago I really am acting weird.

"He asked her for a date!" the first one nearly yelled. What? It's NOT a date!

"See she is even blushing" the third one said. Am... I really... no way... he is my brother... no way I would be blushing...

"Justin is actually happy that she said yes... here goes our chance" The second sighed in vain. I looked up at Justin to see he was smiling happily at me. This sure made me blush more... This is wrong

"So then I'll see you at lunch" Justin said and walked away. I just stood their debating what was wrong with me.  
"Alex, you really like him don't you?" Harper asked me. Not you too!

"Huh? No way! Pfft, it's you who likes him" I replied.  
"Yeah but I am no more trying to make him like me" she suddenly said.  
"What? Why?" I asked. Why would she ever say that? Is she having a crush on someone else now?

"Because you like him... it seems to me that you like him even more than you liked Dean" she said.  
"Harper I-" don't like him.

"It's okay Alex. I understand. And anyway that Zeke guy is really cute" she said as she stared at the guy standing next to Justin. He doesn't seem like he got a detention. Justin suddenly looked here causing me to look away.

"um... Alex, do you mind if Zeke joins us for lunch?" Justin had come over.  
"I thought your all friends got detention?" I was kind of confused.

"He is my new friend..." Justin shrugged.  
"Right..." I answered.  
"So do you mind?" Justin asked.

"Not if you allow Harper to come as well" I bargained. I need to do something for her.  
"Sure why now?" Justin replied and went back to Zeke. There really was no need to ask me... it seemed like he was asking his date to allow bring someone else.. ugh why am I thinking that? He is my brother and of course he didn't ask me for a date, besides, who asks someone for a date in school? Answer is, not even Justin!

"Oh thank you Alex! You are my best friend!" Harper hugged me tightly.

"Woah... I just asked him to tag you along" I replied. She just kept smiling widely and dreaming out loud. 

(Lunch Time)

"Hey Zeke..." Harper blushed. I poked her. "...and Justin" she quickly added.

"Hi" I greeted.

"H-hey" Zeke smiled.

"Hi" Justin nodded.

"Hello..." Harper smiled.  
"Hello..." Zeke smiled back. Both me and Justin looked at them weirdly.

"Hi..." once again Harper greeted.

"Hi..." Zeke too.

"Oh just go ahead of hi, hello!" I said after getting tired of their hi, hello. Justin raised an eyebrow and looked as if he was quite amused.

"Shall we eat?" Justin asked. Everyone including me nodded. We took our lunch in our respective treys and took a seat. Justin and Zeke sat together while me and Harper sat across them respectively. Zeke and Harper were most of the time staring at each other rather than eating.

"What's up with these two?" Justin whispered to me.

"They are in love" I whispered back dryly. Justin looked at both of them and then looked back at me.

"People behave this way when they fall in love?" he asked me.

"Yes, idiots do" I replied. Yeah, since he forgot about himself and other relations, he also forgot was people do when they are in love and many more things.

"I think it's cute" he smiled.

"Maybe" I shrugged.

"Want to try it?" he asked. Wh-What?

"Hey Justin" A girl came from behind before I could reply anything. I looked at her. That was the second girl who was talking about Justin this morning!

"... um hey..." he greeted, clearly not knowing who she was.

"Aw, you are so cute! You are from the Maths club right?" she asked.

"Yes, how do you...?" he asked, quite dazed by her beauty. I snickered.  
"I am in that class too! You really are an intelligent guy!" she flattered him.

"Really? Thank you! I was like this since childhood, always so smart and awesome" and he was getting flattered.

"Oh really, wow. Hey, you know, I have some problem in Maths..." that's quite an old trick, girl.

"Really? Do you want me to help you?" Justin asked her. And Justin is an old man too. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sure, could you come at my house at four or five in the evening then?" she asked.

"Of course" he replied. I looked at him with disbelief.  
"Thank you" she smiled and walked away. Justin turned to me and looked confused when he saw my face.  
"What?" he asked me.  
"You tutor _me _at that time!" I told him.

"Oh... I am sorry Alex... hey... I forgot to take her address... so I guess I won't be going..." he said. I pouted and drank some water. Wait a second... was I... jealous right now? I suddenly spit all the water in my mouth on Justin.  
"H-Hey Alex!" he yelled as he wiped the water off his face. He is my brother for goodness sake! I need to irritate him to bring back our old relationship!

**Hope you liked it! Please review ^_^ You are free to point out any errors.**


	5. Chap 3 p 2 Alex Going to be in Trouble

**Thanks for your reviews and sorry for updating so late!**

**I do not own this show**

**Chapter 3.5**

**Bonus chapter**

**Alex Going to be in Trouble**

"Oh shoot! I forgot to give Justin my address, I didn't even give him my number or take his for the matter..." the girl who recently asked Justin for tutoring her cursed under her breath.  
"Stop it Liana! I am fed up of your complaining already!" Liana's friend yelled at her. Liana had been complaining about not giving her address or number to Justin, since about an hour now.

"The sayings about the blondes are totally true. I truly messed up!" Liana cried, totally ignoring her friend's words.  
"Liana if you don't shut up then I will never talk to you" her friend threatened her.

"Of course Lucy! You don't care for me at all! If you would have been my real friend than you would have helped me date Justin but no, you just want me to forget him!" Liana cried again.  
"Okay fine! I'll help you. Dial Alex's house phone number" Lucy gave up trying to get Liana to forget Justin; now she is helping Liana get what she wants.

"Why? And I even forgot to bring my mobile" Liana said. Lucy sighed. They had come to 'Lunar Café' which was two streets far from the Waverly Place. Most lovers went there for dates and Liana was planning to come here with Justin.

"Don't tell me that you don't know that Justin lives with Alex!" Lucy could not believe that her best friend didn't knew the top gossip of school. 'If she just had some brain, guys would have been on their knees for her' she thought. 'I guess, I'll have to teach her everything'

"Fine I won't say that I didn't know" Liana pouted which irritated Lucy.

"Oh just call her from my mobile!" Lucy ordered and gave Liana her mobile. She hated Liana but had to deal with her because their parents were best friends. Liana nodded and did as she was told. She dialed Alex's home number. It ringed for three times before someone picked it up.

"Hello, Alex Russo speaking." it was none other than Liana's rival.

"Can I talk to Justin?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Alex was getting angry when she heard a female's voice speak Justin's name.  
"I am Liana. Would you mind giving it to him?" she asked getting impatient.

"What if I don't?" Alex challenged. Liana covered the phone with her hand.  
"She is asking what will I do if she doesn't give Justin the phone" Liana told Lucy.  
"Oh just give it to me" Lucy said taking the phone from Liana. "Hey listen up bitch! Just give this phone to Justin or else tomorrow in school he'll be the one yelling at you" she threatened Alex.  
"You think you can scare me with that?" Alex scoffed.

"I don't know if you get threatened or not, but right now if you don't give phone to Justin than I'll be happy because then tomorrow you'll be getting embarrassed in front of the whole school, actually I take my last words back, you'll be embarrassed in front of the whole world. I'll be taking the video of It and publishing it on Youtube so just get moving and call Justin" Lucy yelled.

"What? You are threatening me? Listen up you..." Before Alex could say anything Justin took the phone from her.

"Hello, who is it speaking and what business do you have with Alex" Justin asked protectively.

"Oh Justin, I'm sorry but your girlfriend was so jealous that my friend called you even though she just called you for help! She was threatening us so we thought we'd do that too and wanted you to know her real side" Lucy said.

"Listen, I know how Alex is and you don't need to fool me with your talk and yes don't ever call to this number" Justin said as he ended the phone call.

"Hello, Hello? Oh he cut my call! I'll never leave Alex! Just wait and see what happens to her" Lucy was getting dangerous...

"L-Lucy... why don't we just forget about it?" Liana asked trying to calm her friend.

"No way! How dare he support her! He doesn't even know that I am the most wanted girl in the school! Argh!" Lucy really lost her mind. "The was has just begun Alex Russo!"

**Ehehe... I hope you liked it even though you didn't like Lucy... sorry it was short... please review and feel free to point out any errors.**


	6. Chapter 4: Max's Doing

**Sorry for the late update and thanks for your reviews =D Thank you for your support!**

**Chapter 4**

**Max's Doing**

"That must do the trick" I whispered as I smirked. "Now then I must go to sleep" I stretched and yawned. I was really tired after all it was past midnight right now. I tiptoed out of my victim's room and closed it lightly not making even a slightest sound.  
"Hey Alex what are you doing outside Justin's room..." I winced when I heard my little brother's voice. Why was he here? Wait, it doesn't matter... I did what I needed to so I don't think there is much of a problem. I shrugged.

"Max, what are you doing up so late?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I came here for... drinking water, yep that's what I came for" he answered me hesitantly. I narrowed my eyes at his suspiciously.  
"Okay..." I quirked my eyebrow, what was he planning? We are not even in the kitchen so he can drink water. Well whatever it was, if it doesn't have anything to do with me I don't care but it's a good blackmail to use against him so I guess I'll find out what it is but first... "Listen don't tell mom and dad that I was here and I won't tell them that you were here either. Deal?" I offered him.  
"Deal" he said as he shook my hand. "But remember I was here just to drink water" he added with an intense look. I gave him a suspicious look.

"Yeah... whatever" I said and walked away though not far away. My room was just nearby, actually right here so I hid behind the door and peaked out at him. It was really dark in here so he won't notice that I am still here if I don't make a sound. It was hard for me to make out what he was doing but I could tell that he entered Justin's room. I tiptoed out of my room and peeked in his room. Max was doing something in there, I could hear the noise he was making. If he keeps on like this he'll wake Justin. Oh then my plan would be totally worthless! I want to irritate Justin so that he remembers the old times when I irritated him and then soon enough he'll remember that he is my brother! If Justin doesn't know that I am doing it than he will never remember.

"Done" I heard Max mutter under his breath. Luckily Justin hadn't woken up, seems like he had a long day to still be asleep in such a noise. Max walked over to the door while I quickly ran to my room, falling in the process when I reached my room with a bang.

"Who's there?" I heard Max call out.

"Meow..." I faked a kitten's voice. He'll get in the trap hopefully.

"Oh it's just a cat" he chuckled and walked away making a hell lot of noise. At least I didn't got caught peeking at him, he really thought it was a kitten, as expected of my brother, I mean my little brother. It had hardly been two weeks and I have started to forget that Justin is my own brother. Well from tomorrow on he'll think of me as a sister. I quickly climber my bed and closed my eyes. The sleep crawled to me not much later and I was pulled in the darkness.

I opened my eyes slowly when I heard a scream. I twisted a little on my bed to look at the clock. My eyes were still halfway closed and I felt drowsy. The time right now was eight o'clock. I could tell it was morning and not night as the rays from the run came striking into the room. I stretched as I sat up on my bed and looked around lazily. I then heard another scream. I heard it carefully and could tell that it was a girl by the voice. Harper must have come to pay a visit and must have seen a lizard or something like that or maybe some girl in the neighborhood was scared by her little brother. I put my legs out of my bed as I stood up and falling back down on my bed in the process. I had not got enough of my beauty sleep last night. I only slept for five or six hours approximately while usually I sleep for at least ten hours on the weekends. Yes today is Saturday and we don't have to go to school. I was too tired to even stand straight but I had to see what was the scream about. It could even be mom who screamed, maybe dad was found in the kitchen eating lots of pastries? I walked out of the room without even looking in the mirror once. As I opened the door I found everyone in my family with Justin excluded running up to my room.

"Alex what happened?" Mom asked me in panic.

"I can't come to believe that you would scream! If you did it must be really big" dad said while looking around my room with a glare probably thinking that a guy came into my room. I rolled my eyes.  
"I didn't scream" I said nonchalantly in a really slow yet deep voice. I really wanted to go back to my lovely bed!

"Then who did?" mom asked as she looked at her husband, my dad of course. He shrugged.  
"I think it must be the new guy" Max said as he pointed to the room right next to mine.  
"No Justin won't scream like a girl... I don't think so" mom shook her head. That's when it hit me, I had nearly forgotten what me and Max did last night. It surely must have been Justin who screamed then! And anyway, he used to scream like that before too. We all rushed to his room and banged the door. I wasn't sleepy anymore at least for right now.

"Justin open the door!" Mom and dad called out to him.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Russo" he said as he slowly opened the door. His face was fully colored and he looked like a joker. Yes I did that. I nearly started laughing along with everyone else but controlled myself while the others did the same except Max who really started rolling on the floor and laughing out loudly. None of us paid any attention to him except Justin who looked really upset though not angry as he used to get and I don't know why but I felt a little pained seeing his expression. I ignored the feeling and wondered what Max would have actually done and why?

"You are sorry for what Justin? What happened? I don't think you'll be sorry for that and who did it to you?" Mom asked him while glaring at me from the corner of her eye. I just smiled at her and nodded. Justin caught that.

"Well..." he said as he ruffled his hair while looking at me with a questionable face and walked inside letting us enter his room. I was the first one to enter. My eyes widened at the sight of his room. It was completely destroyed and I didn't do that. It must be what Max was making so much noise on.

"Oh my!" Mom and dad gasped. Both of them were shocked and so was I. Justin seemed to notice my shock and looked at me confusedly. I was watching him from the corner of my eye, analyzing his expression properly like he was doing except that he was analyzing my expressions and not his own's. Well whatever it maybe he looked funny with that colored face of his. I chuckled under my breath.

"Alex you'll be cleaning all this!" Mom and dad both looked at me sternly.  
"I didn't do _this_!" I said as I pointed to the room. "I did _that_" I said as I pointed to his face. I don't know why but Justin suddenly laughed a little at that but quieted down seeing the atmosphere. I wanted to irritate him but I didn't want to get punishment for Max's doing, not at all. Everything in his room was broken, his books were lying all over the ground and the lamp was broken. Nothing was in it's place either. It wasn't like Justin's room would be at all. What I am actually surprised about is that Max would actually do such a thing. If it was me then it was understandable but it's Max who did it.

"Who did this then?" Mom asked. She was really angry that our guest had to see all this, well she was angry mainly because she was planning on getting me and Justin to date. I wonder what will her expression be like when she comes to know that she was planning on getting her daughter and son to date. I would like to see that. I can't wait for the day when they will actually remember that Justin is their own son.

"I saw Max outside Justin's room yesterday night" There was no use of the deal I made with Max anymore. So now as I was already found out then he should be found out as well otherwise I would have clean this all up.

"Max" Mom looked at him sternly. He looked down on his feet. "Why did you do all this?" Mom asked while trying to be soft. She was not able to understand why would Max actually do that. There was no reason to.

"That's... because... I mean... uh" he was trying to find the right words. Everyone of us waited for him. "I don't like him! You guys pay more attention to me and ignore me whenever he is near. Even Alex! She used to irritate me a lot before he came, even though she used to prank me but at least she paid attention to me. Now you all... just..." he trailed off and walked out of the room. Mom looked like she would start crying at any moment. Dad looked upset too. I turned to look at Justin, he was standing straight with his head down and arms folded, he was pouting. What Max had said seemed to have saddened him more than he already was with what we did. Mom turned to me.

"Alex, help Justin clean his face and this room." Mom instructed before turning to leave. Dad turned as well.

"But why me? I didn't even did all this!" I whined referring to the room. Justin squeezed my hand gesturing me to keep quiet.

"Do as she says" Dad commanded. I groaned. Now I have to help him clean up. Mom and dad both disappeared while me and Justin stood in a very awkward silence. The plan is not going the way it should have all because of Max! If he wouldn't have done this then rather than being upset Justin would have been angered and would have remembered our previous relationship. That makes me remember, Max said that I used to prank him and irritate him, not Justin. He remembers something I never did, I used to irritate mainly Justin, I was never so close to Max. What has that Genie done? Is she really just erased everyone's mind? It seems like she made the whole world again, a world in which Justin has no existence in people's memories. What has she done? I could feel tears threatening me to spill out.  
"Alex... you can go to your room and sleep. I'll clean everything on my own" Justin said. I turned my back to him and cleaned my eyes and tried to get a control of my voice.  
"No... I'll help. I have nothing better to do anyway..." if spending time with him can make him remember than I am ready to spend every second with him even if he is too much of a dork. I smiled at him, of course that smile was fake but Justin shouldn't know about that, no one should know about that, the fact that I am actually worried about him should be a secret, a secret no one knows other than me. Justin gave a nod.

"Well then... let's start with my face..." he smiled slightly. I laughed a little and nodded as we both went to his bathroom.

**I hope you liked it. Please review =)**


	7. Chapter 5: Going Mental

**I am so so so so terribly sorry! I have not updated recently D= My school has started, projects already made their way and I have to complete them *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP (I wish I did so that Justin and Alex would end up together for real [but then it'll have to be removed from disney...])**

**I hope you enjoy this story and this chapter ^.^**

**Chapter 5**

**Going Mental**

I can't believe how I have not got mentally disturbed by now. Dealing with a forgotten brother, dealing with a upset little brother, dealing with parents planning-to-get-their-daughter-married-with-their-unknown-son, dealing with a Zeke-lover best friend and dealing with my own feelings - all of it is enough to drive a person crazy and it's not long when I'll be in a mental hospital!

"Hey Alex" I was greeted by a voice I couldn't recognize. I was with my front to the locker and I believe I heard the voice come from behind me so I turned around and that also to see those Justin-crazy girls. 'What good luck I have! Won't anyone agree with me?' I thought as I rolled my eyes at my own sarcastic thought.

"What do you want?" I asked them nonchalantly.

"Aw come on. Don't talk to us like that. We didn't come to yell at you or anything" the girl who had greeted me said with her hands clasped together. She was fidgeting with the lace on her skirt. The dress she wore was really impressive and so goes for the girl next to her. I don't know why but now a days I have been noticing that everyone came to the school so well dressed as if some kind of fashion show was going on. Of course I loved that but it was starting to freak me out especially because seeing everybody Harper had started dressing up as well! And everyone knows that Harper wears weird costumes, just wonder how weirder it is now when she says she just started to dress up _now_? Come to think of it, Zeke actually loves how weird Harper is. Well, no wonder as he himself is weird. And the weirder thing is that me and Justin both are friends with them. Wait a second, since when did I start considering Justin 'not-weird'? Argh, surely that day is not far away when I'll be in a mental hospital!

"Then?" I asked the girl.

"Well, Justin lives with you right?" the other girl asked as she looked at me with envy. Justin really _has_ gotten really popular with girls. I can't come to believe that. He never was this popular when he was a Russo, he still is but no one knows about it though.  
"Yeah... why do you ask?" I knew the reason why.

"Well... are you... his... sister?" It was clear that she didn't want to say the word 'girlfriend' but I was still happy at the question. Now's my time to tell the world that nothing is going on between Justin and me.

"Yes of course. What did you think?" I said with a smile, a rare occurrence now a days.  
"R-Really?" the one who was fidgeting before was having sparkles in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You only have one brother and his name is Max from what I know" the other looked suspicious.

"Well can't Justin be my brother too? Do I have to ask someone's permission to make someone my brother?" I mocked her. She shook her head with a smirk appearing on her face. She jumped and walked away in a fast pace. The fidgeting girl and me both looked at each other is shock. What was with the second girl.

"Alex is so stupid and I thought she was the coolest in the school" I heard someone whisper but I don't know who it was.

"She has a very good chance with Justin yet she calls him brother and he is a lot smarter too, he is a perfect guy a girl would like." I heard another whisper. Now you all must know why I have been so exasperated. The one thing that I am mainly angered about is that Dean no more looks at me! He used to look at me once in a while before but now he just acts as if I don't exist! All because of Justin! He was a pain in neck when everyone knew he was my brother and now he has improved in that now that no one knows him! I can't even just throw him out of our house! I can't do that, not after what I did before, not after making everyone forget who he is.

"Alex!" 'Oh God!' I thought frustrated and looked at Justin. My eyes widened. Was this guy Justin?

"J-Justin?" I asked while looking at him with pure shock. He was actually looking a lot cooler with his hair no more flying up in the air. His hair were messy and were coming over his forehead. His dress was a lot cooler than before too, his gray jeans a little torn on the knee portion and he was wearing a black T-shirt with gray design made on it.

"uh..." he looked down at himself and sighed. "The girls did it" he smiled lightly. I could tell he wanted to laugh, not because of the girls' childishness but on my shocked face. I was actually staring at him! Snap out Alex Russo!

"I-I see... well the girls do have a good taste in clothes unlike you" I commented. It was necessary of me to say so, otherwise he would notice the light blush that had made it's way to my cheeks. Damn those girls for making Justin look a lot cooler! He chuckled.  
"Well at least I wear better clothes than you" What? Justin Russo was commenting on _my _clothes? He never did that! He would just make a face to my comment and go away but he was answering back and actually insulting me without saying that I am helpless or selfish or even lazy. What were the girls beating into him?

"My clothes are better than you! If it wasn't for the girls who got you ready, you would be looking like a dork. And anyway did they actually _buy_ all this for you?" I asked when the question struck my head.

"Nope, in the morning they dragged me to the mall, they sure suggested this dress and even persisted on paying for it but guys shouldn't never let girls pay, that's what the tattoo guy told me." he replied as he turned to look at the guy. It was...

"Dean?" I nearly yelled and surely Dean heard it so I pulled Justin to look at me and moved my lips as if I was busy talking.

"You know him?" Justin asked me as he glanced at the confused guy who was looking around wondering who called him.

"Yeah he is my... I mean yeah, he draws tattoos on everyone, is really cute, handsome and yeah everyone here knows him" I tried to make it look like I didn't really care about Dean but failed completely.

"You like him, eh? I don't think he's good looking though" Justin commented.

"Of course, you won't find a guy 'good looking'! It's the girls who can tell if he is or not" I told it as if it was a world-known fact and the most obvious one as well, not that it wasn't.  
"Yeah but still he is not good for you" he said with a nonchalant face. Since when did he start telling me who was good for me and who wasn't? Even when he was my brother, he never said that!

"What do you mean? You didn't even knew his name... and he didn't know you either. Why did he tell you that guys should pay for girls?" I asked myself but loud enough for Justin to hear.  
"I don't have any idea but I guess, he is just looking out for you" he said and walked away with no expression on his face.

"What's up with him?" I thought out loud as I looked at his retreating figure which was soon enough surround with other girls. Was he not popular before... because of him being a Russo? If he really is so awesome then... I guess it's just because of us that he didn't get importance or maybe it's just because of me. Mom and dad expected him to do better than me and be an example for me, even he wanted that and so he paid more attention to his studies and not on things like acting cool, dressing up better, sports, and other things someone could get impressed from. I don't know anymore if the wish I made which got him to be forgotten was for good or bad. I am no more sure.

"Someone seems to have a crush on Alex" I turned around in shock.

"H-Harper! What are you doing here?" I asked her. She wasn't here before.  
"I've been standing here for five minutes now, you guys didn't even notice I was here." Harper complained but suddenly smiled widely. "So when are you guys going out?" she asked with a dreamy face.

"Never! He is my brother for goodness sake!" I was totally irritated now! I really wish to kill Justin right now! No more Justin, no more problems!

'_If you kill Justin then who will solve your problems?'_ I heard a voice inside my head. _Great now I have started talking to myself! A sign of going mental!_

'_You are not going mental Alex! Be more reasonable... no forget it, we can't be'_ my "inner" voice said. _What do you mean by "we"? It's "me"._

'_Whatever you say... but you really are not going to kill Justin are you?'_ the voice asked._ What if I do?_ I challenged the inside me.

'_Well then no one will be there to solve the troubles you make, you sure create a lot of problems, don't you the-outer-me?'_ it asked. _Yes but I am old enough to-_. The voice cut me off.

'_Really Alex? You know what I say is right because what I say is what you believe so don't deny it' _the voice said. I didn't reply this time though. I knew Justin helped me a lot as a brother but I wonder... if he is going to help me now that he isn't my brother?

"Well well see who it is, Alex Russo" I heard a voice which sounded really similar.

"You are..." I muttered when I saw the girl. She was the first girl who was talking about Justin from before.  
"My name is Lucy, remember me? The girl on the phone?" she smirked while I glared at her. "Aw, are you angry sweetheart? Well, you should be, after all we are going to take away your 'brother' from you" she laughed.  
"What do you mean?" I asked in an icy voice. She took out a tape and hit it on play.

'_Well can't Justin be my brother too? Do I have to ask someone's permission to make someone my brother?' _It was my voice. I remember I said it when that suspicious girl asked me if I really thought of Justin as a brother.

"Why have you recorded this?" I asked innocently but with a glare.  
"Don't try to be so innocent Alex. You know he likes you in a not-so-brotherly-manner! When he will hear it, won't he be totally heart brother?" she asked me as she looked up while rubbing the tape in her hands and circling around me. She was faking to be confused about the fact if he will be heart broken or not. "Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You know what I think is that the chances of him being heart broken is ninety nine percent and the chances of him not being heart broken is only one percent. Oh wait, I am so sorry! I should have thought before saying, you don't understand Maths right? Now I will have to explain you more! Alex, what I am saying is, once he is heart broken, I believe, no, I know that he will never want to see you again. I hope I am not being rude but I wanted to know, what will you do then?" she chuckled and then walked away when the bell rang for classes. Everyone was gone, leaving me alone, standing as a statue in the middle of the hallway, in a deep thought. The things that Lucy said were just one more addition on my steps to reach the mental hospital.

**What do you guys say? Will Alex really go mental? Will Justin leave Alex after hearing the tape? Will Alex confess her feelings for Justin which don't exist actually? What is going to happen? Please review =D **


	8. Chapter 6: Justin Crashed a Date!

**I do not own WOWP**

**Thanks for your reviews ^^**

**Chapter 6**

**Justin Crashed A Date!**

'Why should I care? It doesn't matter if she tells him or not, one day or the other, he'll know that he is my brother, then why not today? Yep, so I really have nothing to worry about.' I thought as I walked on the footpath, heading home.

"Alex, that Justin guy didn't come?" Max asked as he walked with his elder sister. I shrugged.  
"He must be with his Math club mates" Where else could he go?

"I wish he'd never come" Max muttered under his breath but I was able to hear him. I rolled my eyes, if I hadn't made that stupid wish then I would have said the same. After Max's muttering we silently walked to Waverly sub-station. Max seems to be really close to me, well according to him at least. I don't remember ever spending much time with Max. When Max was born, Justin and I were so busy arguing with each other that we would completely forget about our little brother and when he grew up, we just ignored him as he always said stupid things which never made sense. Come to think of it, no one ever paid much attention to him, Dad was always so caught up with making Justin a perfect wizard and taking care of me as his only daughter, he never paid much attention to Max. Justin was always busy in studying and being so perfect in everything except what a guy should be perfect in and arguing with me, I was busy in doing nothing except being a trouble-maker, Mom always being with Dad and taking care of Justin and mine arguments. Other then our family, people just expected Max to either be like me or Justin, no one ever thought of him as 'awesome'. He was just an average boy back then. Even if we paid attention to him, it was always less than Justin and I got. Even during troubles, Justin and I were the ones to solve them, Max was not even asked for help. When Justin had trouble with girls, he would come to me, Max always envied me, not only me but he even envied him as well because I always went to him for help.

Max had changed a lot to how he was before. In school he is one of the popular guys at his age and has a girlfriend who is popular as well. His marks aren't really perfect like Justin but he sure gets good marks than before. Mom and Dad paid special attention to him, the attention that once Justin got. I had talked about Max with Harper a few days ago and she told me every single fact that she knew. When Max was born, I always used to be on his side, pampering him though I stopped that when he started elementary school. I used to tease him and dress him, I even gave him tips on how a guy should be like, no wonder he is really popular. He is nothing like our Uncle and smarter than he used to be but he still says stupid things. Sometimes I think that it's best if Justin never returns but at the same time I don't want to lose him.  
"Hey Alex..." I heard Justin's voice. I looked around in search of him. "I'm behind you..." he whispered softly in my ear, making me shiver. He chuckled at me reaction and stood straight with his hands in his pocket. I glared at him. It's always because of him things always turn the wrong way!

"Hey Justin" Max greeted coldly as he stood between me and Justin with arms folded and glaring at him as well. Justin sighed and started walking past us.  
"Where are you going?" I asked. He was not walking to where me and Max were headed. He took totally a different turn.  
"Oh, nowhere really..." he rubbed his neck before shrugging.

"Then come along, you don't have to study or what?" I asked. It was so not like Justin at all!

"I really am not in the mood right now. I'll come back later, no need to worry... _little sister_" he turned to look to the other side before emphasizing 'little sister' and started walking away. So that girl did tell Justin after all. I don't really care though. I really must not. If he is coming back and is accepting me as his sister than I should have no problem, not even if he is hurting badly, right? After all medicine is always bitter, yet it makes you better from time to time and a day comes when you are completely alright.

"Why did he call you 'little sister'? I thought he liked you" Max asked as he along with me stared at Justin's retreating figure.

"Really? I thought him as a big brother too. Don't tell me you were so worked up a while ago just because you thought he was going to ask me out?" I asked while making a surprised face. He blushed slightly.  
"Yeah... so what? You are my sister, I can't let guys hit on you, can I? It was your mistake anyway, bringing any random guy home and you say you don't like him. It's so not like you Alex" Max looked at me expecting an answer. I was totally taken aback by what he said. I hadn't expected him to say that, if it was Justin who would have said that, it was understandable but Max? I really think I have come to some other dimension which probably doesn't exist. "Hey Alex, are you on Earth?" Max asked as he waved his hands in front of me.

"I don't know..." I murmured to myself while nodded to Max. He sighed and walked faster. I followed after him while getting anxious as every minute passed by. I really wanted to go look for Justin but if I do then Max will get angry and might even kill Justin with his Karate moves. I just simply followed him until we reached home. I quickly put my bag in my room and came back downstairs.

"Mom, I am going for shopping" I told her and started walking away.

"But today is your turn to work!" Mom complained.  
"I'll do it tomorrow... I got to go fast, it's only a... thirty... nine minute sale" I said before I ran out of the door and to the road where Justin was previously walking. I stopped on the road and panted, this time I started walking while trying to search for him. He wasn't anywhere. I groaned and took out my wand, which I should have taken out when I reached here.  
"Justin is roaming here and there and I don't know where, so magic quickly take me there" I said the spell and in just ten seconds I was standing right in front of him.  
"Alex!" he shrieked. I grinned. "What are you doing here?" he asked nonchalantly as he folded his arms and took the support of the wall behind him.

"Just came to look for you. What's up with suddenly calling me your little sister?" I asked, acting as if I didn't know that the girl told him.

"Oh a girl came to me saying that you were irritated by my behavior and you wanted me to treat you as my sister" he said without any emotion.  
"Yeah... um... Justin..." I looked away trying my best to avoid looking at him.

"hmm?"

"Are you... upset because of that?" I asked while I took the risk of glancing at him. He smirked.  
"Upset? What if I say yes?" he asked me as he got hold of my wrist and pulled me against his chest. I can't believe Justin was doing this. He turned around pulling me against the wall and blocked the way for escaping with his arms. His eyes were twinkling with amusement while the smirk never left his face. What had happened to my shy brother? "I asked what if I say yes?" he repeated his question.  
"... why..." my voice hardly came out but he heard me.

"I like you?" he replied as he if was asking me if he liked me or not.  
"But... Justin, you are my brother... you can't... like your sister that way" I tried to push him away but he was stronger than me.  
"I am not your brother, Alex..." he caressed my cheek and leaned forward.

"Y-you are!" I exclaimed as I put my finger on his lips. He suddenly chuckled, then started laughing and sat down next to me. I sat down beside him and stared at him until he stopped laughing. When he did stop, I glared at him. "You were playing with me!" I accused.  
"Yea, so?" he raised his eyebrow. I groaned. "I just wanted to teach you a lesson" he added seriously. I looked at him with a confused face.

"Lesson?" I repeated.  
"Yea, bringing any random guy home isn't under one's wing" Justin stated.

"So you are saying that I shouldn't have brought you home..." I raised my eyebrows. He nodded. "You know if I wouldn't have brought you home, you'd be wandering on the road without anything to eat" I told him as if he didn't know about that.  
"I know but bringing me to your home sure has created a lot of tension at your house" he said. What does he know?

"No Justin, it has not. I know it's taking time but Max will start getting along and if you want to leave then you could just leave" I replied.  
"Then I'll be leaving" he said and stood up. I caught his arm and pulled him down again.

"No!" I glared at him. He sighed.  
"Why are you doing all this?" he asked me.

"Because you are my brother" I replied. He groaned.  
"I am not your brother Alex! Have you hit your head?" he retorted. I scoffed.

"You are the one who doesn't remember his past!" I put both my hands on my waist and glared at him.

"I do, I just don't have any relatives or friends. I remember everything else!" he fought back.  
"Well you don't remember me!" I was not going to lose to someone who doesn't know anything.  
"No one else knows me, it is not possible for only you to know me Alex. Stop kidding around" he held my wrist tightly in anger. I growled and didn't reply. We both were glaring into each other's eyes.

"It doesn't seem romantic you two, try relaxing your face if you are going to do that" We heard a male's voice and turned to the owner. It was Zeke. It's the first time since I came here that I am observing my surroundings. We were in the guest room. Zeke was standing in front of us with a amused smile and Harper dressed in a fish dress.

"Oh my God! Alex, you guys are finally dating!" Harper smiled widely and seemed really excited.

"We are not dating" I stated and looked at Justin who was smiling at the two or more like he was faking it. His mood can't change from anger to normal just in a second! "And where are we?" I asked while looking around. Justin chuckled while Zeke and Harper looked at me with surprised expressions.

"It's my house, if you didn't know that then how did you came here?" Zeke replied.  
"I... uh.." What excuse to make? I didn't know Justin went to visit Zeke... he could have simply said he was going over to Zeke's house rather than saying 'nowhere'.

"I told her the way on my cell" Justin replied calmly. Harper and Zeke looked at each other with a smile and then looked back at us and gave a nod. I narrowed my eyes. I was sure that they were thinking something weird about me and Justin.  
"Well we'll leave you two alone on your date while we continue ours" Harper said as she giggled and walked out with Zeke.  
"Why don't they believe me..." I muttered.

"Probably because they think I called you here for a date" Justin kept his arms around his head and leaned on the wall while still sitting.

"Why would they think that?" I asked.  
"Because they are currently on a date right now and must have thought that I called you because I was lonely" he replied.  
"You crashed their date!" I asked in disbelief while trying to control my laughter. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No when I came here, Harper wasn't here so she crashed our study session" he pointed out.

"And your study session was made on that particular moment you reached here, right?" I asked. He nodded in embarrassment and pouted. I could help but laugh this time. "You really have been sitting here while they were having a date outside?" I laughed.  
"So what? I was busy studying" he crossed his arms against his chest. I laughed more at that.

"I can't believe you'd stay here and not come home! Did you really think we'd be happy if you never returned?" I got serious when I asked him.  
"I thought you won't care... yet you came all the way looking for me... with your magic" he rolled his eyes while I grinned.

"Of course it wouldn't matter to me if you come or not, I was just bored so I came to visit you and it really was a great entertainment knowing that you crashed a date" I started laughing again. Justin groaned but soon enough started smirking. I tilted my head in confusion and was taken aback when he started tickling me. I tickled him back as we both rolled on the floor laughing.

**I hope you liked it! Please review =D**


	9. POTC Prologue Ch7

**Sorry for updating so late and thanks for your reviews and support! =D**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Wizards of Waverly Place © Todd J. Greenwald**

_**Note:**_** The Volume 1 was mainly about Justin getting comfortable at home after forgetting everything and in the last chapter he was revealed that Alex does truly cares for him.**

**Now starts Volume 2 **_'Pests on the Crops'._** The name mainly describes that Crops are harmed by pests that start growing near them. The same way, in this volume the pest is Lucy and some other characters that help her while the crops here are Alex and Justin. Just like the way pests steal sunlight, water, minerals and infect the crops, Lucy tries to take everything from Alex and infect Justin so that all he wants in her and no one else, especially not Alex. In previous chapters I haven't put much emphasis on Lucy and her planning, it was just a side read then, though starting here or more like next chapter her planning starts to take action.**

**Chapter 7**

**Forgotten Justin: Volume 2 - Pests on the Crops**

**1. Prologue: Planning**

In day light, somewhere in New York, in a house two girls were heard bickering.

"Lucy... stop it already! Now even Justin thinks of her as his sister and yet you are planning to destroy Alex" Liana complained. Sure, it was Liana who wanted to go out with Justin in the first place but she dropped the idea after seeing Lucy getting too worked up about it, plus she didn't want to be a villain of their love story. Since she was young, she always believed that one day she will be a princess and so doing bad deeds just to get her loved one, is not her style. Lucy pouted.

"You won't let me have fun, would you? Don't you find it entertaining to see Alex cry? I mean, she never cried! I want to see her cry and tell everyone that Alex is just like any other fragile girl! Everyone thinks too highly of her because she has a popular younger brother and is emotionally strong. I don't believe about the emotionally strong part at all though. She is as weak as a thin paper emotionally!" Lucy smirked. Liana sighed in defeat after seeing her so called friend's enthusiasm. There was no way she could win in a fight with her.

"Whatever, though I suggest that you be careful, a thin paper can also cut your finger pretty badly. Who knows she might even cut you all over?" Liana suggested before starting to paint her nails. Lucy rolled her eyes and snickered.

"Yeah... good Justin... hey Max, did you complete your homework?" Jerry Russo asked his youngest child, his only son, well at least according to him. He had given them homework, as a teacher, on wizardry to find out some information about a plant called Millefolium (Millefolium is a latin word which means 'Moonshine') **[A/N: This flower is made up though a flower named Achillea 'Moonshine' does exist] **The flower was named 'Moonshine' as it would only bloom on the nights when a moon would be there in the sky. It is very beautiful, you can even say that it is the most beautiful and rarest flower on this Earth. It is useful in making magic potions and medicines as well. Justin had found some really interesting information about it which was observed by himself and also based on what other wizards say about this flower. Even still he didn't get any praise or smile for his work which quite lowered his spirits.

"Yeah, here it is" Max replied as he handed a small file over to his father. Max had done his homework too but didn't work as hard on it as compared to Justin. His father and teacher smiled widely at him.

"That's great Max, I am so proud of you!" Mister Russo patted his son's back. This sure made Justin sad but he wasn't depressed for much longer period as his so called sister was resting her head on his chest. "How about you Alex?" Mr. Russo asked his daughter but then groaned when he saw her soundly sleeping in a man's arms who wasn't even her brother (according to Jerry Russo). Justin gulped in fear and tried to wake up the sleeping beauty. 'How did the tables turn?' This question must be in everyone's mind and it resided in Justin's mind as well. In the starting he was treated very well but now seemingly everyone's been acting cold towards him except our female protagonist of course. She was getting more and more comfortable with him as everyday passed by. Who knows, maybe that's the reason why everyone's been so cold to Justin?

"Alex wake up already or you want me to become a dead meat?" Justin whispered in Alex's ear. She groaned and wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder with a visible smirk on her lips. Justin sighed in frustration and removed the girl's arms.  
"Alex did you do your homework?" her father angrily repeated his question. Alex turned to look at her father acting as if she just realized that he was here.

"Oh dad, um... nope but I helped Justin!" she proudly stated and rubbed her eyes grouchily.

"Let me guess, you helped him by going with him to locate the flower and spent the whole night there with him, sleeping in his arms?" her father retorted. Alex groaned.  
"Dad, I did sleep while I was there but not in Justin's arms! He was busy with that Mussel flower" Alex replied nonchalantly.

"It's Millefolium" Justin corrected her.  
"Whatever" she waved her hand. Justin sighed along with her father and Max.

"Dad, can I skip classes today? I actually have a date with Lara" Max asked his father with a puppy dog face. Mr. Russo tried to protest but was melted away with his son's puppy face.

"Aw, yes child you can go. I guess I'll take your classes tomorrow then" his father said and left the room with Max while asking him to bring the girl home once. Now only Alex and Justin were left in the room. Alex yawned and stretched her arms, hitting Justin in process. Justin groaned.  
"What had gotten into everyone? Your parents keep suspecting that I'll do something to you and you little brother hated me all along. Oh wait, and as for you, you are just putting oil in the fire" Justin glared at her while she smirked. Justin didn't react to the smirk and kept glaring which made Alex feel uncomfortable and she frowned. It really was the first time Justin was able to make her uncomfortable with just a glare.

"I'm just playing around, after all I'm your sister. I ought to pull you in trouble" she smiled widely.

"Pulling your brother into such a trouble where people suspect that I might do something to you, is not something even a sister would do unless you hate me from the bottom of your heart" Justin retorted.

"Of course I hate you dork" Alex hit him on his head.

"Then what's the use of me staying here in the first place? When everyone here hates me, it's better I just leave" Alex groaned.

"Why do you have to bring that up every time? A family is supposed to bear each other no matter how much everyone hates you and not just cut off all the ties" Alex replied proudly with her wise statement. Justin pouted his lips and put his hands on his waists in an aggressive manner.

"That's not exactly correct. Firstly, a family is not supposed to hate each other. Secondly, ties are meant to be broken when they are about to burn in a fire otherwise both the sides will turn out hurt" Justin replied. Alex groaned.

"Whatever! It's not my mistake that dad and mom thinks poorly of our relationship. All I do is just tease you around, just like any other normal sister" she folded her arms in frustration.

"Yeah but the true fact is that you are not my sister and of course they see me as a stranger and you as a really stupid girl who just randomly picks up a teenage stranger who supposedly is male and brings him home while naming him as her brother" Justin retorted yet again.

"Well they didn't have a problem with that in the starting!" Alex pointed out.  
"Of course as you didn't go around holding my arm or sleeping in my arms" Justin replied. He would have blushed when he said that statement but he was much too pissed off right now.

"But what's wrong with a sister hugging her brother?" Alex asked quite innocently.

"Just imagine that Harper does those things you do to me to Zeke. Would you still say what you are saying now? Won't you think that they are too close or like dating very seriously?" Justin asked after claming his anger a little. Alex blushed lightly.

"So that's what they are thinking?" she muttered. Justin nodded. She shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder yet again. Justin groaned.

"Were you even listening to me this whole time?" Justin furrowed his eyebrows at her. She nodded.

"Yeah I did and the result comes out that I am not supposed to touch you when we are in front of our parents but right now we are alone so let me sleep! It's because of you that I'm tired anyway. I wonder why I actually agreed to come with you to research last night" she replied and soon fell asleep on Justin's chest with her arms around his waist and his arm around her shoulder, holding her while she slept soundly. He sighed and ruffled her hair.

"What do you want from me exactly?" he murmured to himself and kissed her forehead lightly before taking out his wand and saying the spell to reach her room without having walk with her in his arms in front of her parents. Once he was in her room, he picked her up bridal style, laid her down and tugged her under the sheets on her bed. He used his wand to go to his room too. Surely everyone will be angrier if they saw him come out of her room.

Next day in school before classes started, Lucy had already started putting her plans into action.

"Dean I need to talk to you" Lucy stood erect with her arms folded. Dean's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want Lucy?" he asked once he had recovered his shock.

"I need your help of course! You like Alex, don't you?" She smirked when she saw him blush lightly.  
"No, of course not! And anyway what do you have to do with that anyway?" he asked her with his arms folded against his chest.

"Don't lie to me! I know very well that you like her. I want you to pull Alex away from Justin. The one I am doing all this for isn't interested anymore so I guess I'll be the one getting Justin. If you do so then you will get Alex and that's what you want right?" she asked and furrowed her eyebrow, waiting for a reply.

"That's not possible, whatever you do, they'll make up. Haven't you heard that they live in the same house? And there are some rumors flying that they say they're siblings so that Alex's parents keep Justin in their house while actually they are dating." Dean said with a frown on his face. It was obvious that it was all bothering him.

"Yeah, yeah... I have heard all that. Why do you think I am doing all this? And as they're staying together they will hate each other more once they start to. And anyway, if Alex starts hating Justin then she won't allow him to stay with her, that's what I really want. Once that happens, I will take Justin in my house." she smirked while biting her lower lip lightly and twirling her locks. She was imagining what all will happen once her plan is successful.

"What if he doesn't shift in with you?" Dean asked.  
"If he can live with Alex, he can live with me too! I know exactly how to manipulate people, especially men like Justin"

"Just simply tell me what I need to do!" Dean groaned. He didn't like this girl at all. She was the most irritating person to him. She smirked and leaned forward, near to Dean's ear and whispered her plan. He couldn't help smiling.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review =D**


	10. Chapter 8

**I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Chapter 8**

**Forgotten Justin: Volume 2 - Pests on the Crops**

**2. Chapter 1**

"The plan starts now" a female smirked. She sat in a corner in the Waverly substation, watching her plan getting on track. Of course she had to hide herself from her opponent or else she may suspect her and might even find out about the plan so she wore a black hoodie which hid her face from her school mate.

"Hey Dean, let's go watch a car race on this Sunday! My dad gave me two tickets to the Marshal Race Track" a guy asked Dean.

"Is it the Race Track where Kyle Johnson is going to have a race on Sunday?" Dean asked with excitement.

"Of course! And Ronald Weiss will also be there!" His friend told with the same amount of excitement. They both were fans of the two racers mentioned.

"Hey Dean!" a girl came up from behind Dean and smiled sweetly at him. Dean's heart nearly leaped out.

"H-Hey Alex" Dean stuttered a little but luckily it was unnoticed. Alex was the first girl he fell for and maybe even last he will ever love.

"What would you like to order?" she asked as she opened her pen and notepad and got ready to write an order.

"Salad" Dean quickly said without even thinking. She quickly walked away and put a cabbage on a plate with a fork and brought it to him. He smiled at her and started eating.

"Alex" Alex's father called. She frowned and walked into their kitchen, leaving Dean and his friends alone.

"Yes dad?" she asked impatiently.

"Weren't you dating Justin?" Jerry asked suspiciously. Alex frowned even more.

"Of course not! Wasn't he supposed to be my brother?" Alex was already tired of saying the same thing again and again.

"Um... yeah..." his father got back to his work. She sighed and angrily turned around. What was up with her parents exactly? Why have they been so rude to her and Justin? First they tell her to go on a date with him, then when she just wants him to be her brother they talk as if they were dating which was supposed to be 'wrong' and Alex wasn't stupid enough to date her brother. Knowing Justin, he could even marry his girlfriend, and spending a lifetime with him is near impossible for her. Whatever it may be, she was not going to care about them right now, she already needs to do something about Justin and his fan,not only that but now it's getting harder to get close to Dean too. Alex was busy thinking when she walked out of the kitchen and didn't notice a guy who was entering the kitchen in deep thought as well. She bumped into him and was about to touch the ground when she was caught by that guy in mid air. Her eyes were shut tightly and her hands clutching tightly to his shirt in fright. She opened one of her eyes and then opened the other. She blushed when she saw who it was and the closeness between them.

"J-Just-Justin?" she stuttered. She wasn't supposed to be blushing! What would he think when he finds out that she blushed just because she was too close to him? He'll surely tease her for her entire life and make it her living nightmare. Sure she'd tease him by coming near him, that's because he is scared to break rules, and their (or hers right now) parents don't like him getting close to her so he doesn't want to annoy them after all they are letting him stay without rent, and as a sister she ought to irritate him even if it makes her heart leap out.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he helped her stand straight and got a meter distance away from her. She smirked.

"I am alright, but you don't seem to be alright. Aw, Justin's scared of his sister so much that he can't even stand close to her" she mocked. She was still trying that Justin would remember her but since he forgot her, her mocking had taken a totally different subject. She used to mock him about his girlfriends and his dork like behavior before but now it took a turn to mocking him by making herself a subject. 'Why can't things just get normal? Alex Russo doesn't like doing hard work!'

Justin rolled his eyes and asked, "Have you ever heard about 'personal zone'?" with furrowed eyebrows, crossed arms and a look that said 'obviously-not'. She glared at him and crossed her arms as well.

"No but I sure know what a dork means" she replied and mimicked him when he made a face. Once he was gone in the kitchen, she walked away in frustration but when she got near Dean all her anger flew away.

"Hey Alex" Dean called her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes Dean?" She asked him and started batting her eyes, trying to look cute.

"If you won't mind, would you go out with me to the Marshal Race Track?" Dean asked while staring at her with a smile on his face. Quickly enough when he came back to his senses, he added, "Um... my friends got busy on that day with their dates and we had two tickets to go see the race so..." Dean shyly shrugged.

"Sure, I'm not busy at all" Alex smiled widely even though she didn't want to look desperate.

"So I'll pick you up at noon" he smiled and walked away. Alex happily skipped into the kitchen and told Justin the big news. She was so happy that she was walking on air since the invite and when the day of their date came, she turned completely bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. She forgot all about her problems, even Justin!

While our Alex was enjoying her date with Dean, Lucy was already getting on her plan.

Lucy entered the substation and sat on a table. Bad luck, as Justin had to take her order and serve her because today was his turn because Alex was out on a date.

"What would you like to order?" Justin asked nonchalantly.

"What's your special?" she asked while looking at the menu.

"Omelet sandwich, Club sandwich and Dogwood sandwich" Justin replied.

"Okay than I'd like one Club sandwich" she smiled at him. He walked away with a fake smile, that also for the sake that she was his customer. He went into the kitchen and told his dad the order. While he was taking orders from other customer and serving them, Lucy was staring at Justin all the while which was now pissing him off.

"Your sandwich will come in just a minute, please wait a little" he finally said to her when he lost all bits of his patience and it had not even been more than five minutes.

"No, no, it's fine. Take as long as you want. I am free the whole day anyway" she said the last part bitterly.

"Sure" was all Justin replied even after noticing her bitter tone and sad expression. He walked into the kitchen and brought her order.

"Thanks" she replied with a smile and started eating while looking around the subway station.

"Hey Justin" she called him between mouthfuls.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Isn't that the director Captain James Bob comic?" she asked in utter shock. Justin looked at the person being mentioned and turned back to the female in front of him.

"Captain James Bob comic?" he questioned her in anger.

"Don't you know about that comic? It's really popular!" she informed him.

"I know about that comic but he is not the Director but the Editor of the comic!" Justin replied and turned enthusiastic. He quickly walked away from Lucy and walked in a fast pace to the 'editor'. Lucy behind was smirking because her plan had started and will start showing results in no time.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing till now. I'll try to improve my writing and sorry for the late update. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 9

In the school corridor, a large group of students had gathered around in a circle. Many others who just came into the scene were trying to push their way through to get a glimpse -of what was in the middle of such a huge circle or what was going on- in the least.

"What a huge mess!" Alex said with a disgusted look. One of her hands was lingering on the strap of her Satchel bag. Her other arm was hanging free on her side. Her eyebrows were furrowed and expression curious yet disapproving.

Harper followed Alex's gaze and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She had her books in her arms and wore a Teddy Bear dress with matching hat and sandals.

"I wonder what's going on" After a minute of staring at the crowd, a big smile appeared on her face and she stood somewhat stiff.

"What's so exciting?" Harper took a deep breath and turned to Alex.

"Perhaps it's the Jonas Brother!" she replied followed with a fan-girl scream. Alex blocked her ears and looked irritated

"Oh shut up Harper!" Alex threatened. Harper stopped screaming and stared at Alex with a large smile planted on her lips. A few people standing about a few meters from them were staring at them, mostly Harper. Alex groaned and made a crying face. She was really crept out by her smile.

"What's going on guys?" Alex heard a voice just near her ear. That sent shrills over her spine. Alex recognized the voice without even glancing behind. It was Justin.

"Hey Justin!" Harper smiled at him widely. Justin nodded at her and then looked at Alex and then Harper again.

"I heard a scream a while ago" he stated. Alex sighed.

"That was Harper"

"I know"

"It's obvious"  
"Of course."

"Hold on...How do you know?" Alex stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow. He walked a little closer to Alex, blocking Harper completely.

"You don't know her"  
"I do know her"  
"But you don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"See!"

"See what?"

"You don't remember!"

"But what's that I can't remember?"

"Harper"

"I don't remember ever forgetting Harper"

"You both forgot me right now" Harper yelled from behind Justin.

"Just a minute Harper" They said altogether.

"Of course you don't remember forgetting her since you did forget" Alex replied.

"But I know she is Harper"

"That way you know me as well"

"Of course I know you"

"Yeah but you don't remember" Alex said under her breath. Justin was getting frantic with the confusion Alex was creating in him mind.

"Remember what?"  
"You won't believe me"

"Tell me"

"I am your sister"

"Your at that again?"

"What do you mean? I am your sister"

"I know that!"

"You know?"

"Of course, just a few days ago we agreed to behave as siblings."

"ugh"

"What?"

"Never mind"

"But you never told me what I forgot!"

"Everything!"  
"Alex!"

"Justin!"

"Keep quiet you two!"

"Don't interfere" they said altogether. The person who 'interfered' groaned. Justin's eyes widened and he froze. Alex gave out a light gasp, not heard by others surrounding them.

"Mr. Laritate..." Alex whispered. Justin gulped and turned to face Mr. Laritate with his eyes downcast.

"Yes, it's me! There's no wonder that all this chaos is going on here since Ms. Russo is here" Mr. Laritate gave a knowing look to Alex. Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Justin, I so didn't expect you to be along with Alex. You certainly have broken my cowboy heart!" he overreacted. He put his hands on his left chest and closed his eyes shut as if to block what he was seeing just like a pigeon does when surrounded with danger.

In the meantime when the Principal was talking to Justin, Alex took in to her surroundings.

There were many students gathered in the hall. All eyes on them. Alex's eyes scrolled all the people in the hall. Her eyes widened and breathing stopped for a meager minute. Justin's fan girl and Dean, both were standing right next to each other. That was nothing to be so shocked about since this place was quite populated because of the chaos they created, so many people were standing with the one they barely knew. But what shocked and confused Alex was, Dean's head was a little bent and he was whispering something in Justin's fan's ear. And not only that, she was giggling! Anger started to get on her nose as she furrowed her eyebrows with her mouth gape open. In a minute or so she turned around and faced Justin. She didn't want to see that eyesore again! Especially not with Dean. As for the reason why those two are so friendly, she'll have to find out later. She'll ask Justin if he knows a spell that will help her find out.

"I'm sorry Mr Laritate" Justin frantically tried to apologize to Mr. Laritate. And to make up to him he promised him to make a project on cowboys for him. Alex sighed.

"Somehow he doesn't change..." she muttered under her breath. Soon after when the bell rang, all the people, including Justin, Mr. Laritate, the eyesore and Dean, were gone.

"You guys really make a perfect brother and sister couple" Harper said with an amused smile. "And to think we thought you'd suit as a couple" she laughed and walked away to her class.

"Yeah..." Alex whispered and walked to the school garden and sat under a tree. She was going to bunk the class.

During the lunch time Alex met up with Harper again.

"Where were you Alex? Mrs. Smith is angry with you again" Harper asked Alex referring to her bunking the class. Alex shrugged it off. They both took their food and sat on a table face to face.

"And guess what Alex, Justin has already completed his cowboys project. You should have seen it! It was so amazing. Zeke helped him as well!" Harper said with huge smile of her face as she started eating. Alex made a face.

"A project on cowboys..." she muttered.

"You know you could have done it better" Alex turned around to the voice. It was the eyesore!

"Yeah I know, I should have written it in bolder letters" Justin said regretting what he did in the project.

"Yeah and we could have even made Alien cowboys" Zeke punched his palm.

"No way! Mr Laritate likes the cowboys who live on Earth, not in space. I think you should have decorated it more with a few cowboy art and shown him a few real life things" the eyesore suggested.

"You're probably right... he was happy though when I gave him my project" Justin looked at her with his hand on his chin and the other arm folded on his chest. "Next time I'll be sure to do that, not for cowboys but maybe some other project" he smiled at her. All of them got their food trays and joined the girls on their table. Zeke sat next to Harper and Justin sat between Alex and the eyesore.

"Hey Alex! I have completed that project though it wasn't much good since I did it in a hurry. Lucy, Zeke and Harper were a great help."

"Good for you" Alex replied rudely and continued eating.

"Is something the matter?" he noticed her discomfort but the reason for it was unknown to him.

"Alex, where were you? We were searching for you. Since you are so great in art, you could have helped your brother in the project! He wouldn't have needed our help that way" Lucy suggested or the eyesore in Alex's case.

"He can do things on his own" Alex replied sharply.

"Alex! Behave yourself a little, she's Justin's girlfriend" Harper bent in front and whispered to Alex.

"What? No way, you've got to be kidding me" Alex burst out. Justin put an arm around him sister to calm her down.

"I am not dating her Harper" he replied. He could now very well make out what Alex was irritated about - Lucy.

"But you guys look so cute together" Lucy sat on her place fidgeting with her hands on the table and looking down in embarrassment. Alex snickered. Justin tightened his grip on Alex. From then everyone ate their lunch in silence.

Well at least Alex was. Zeke was chatting with Harper and Lucy and Justin were discussing some homework.

No one noticed but Justin's arm was still around Alex and that was the only thing that kept Alex calm.

**I am really sorry for updating so late. I was busy with my school work and studies and didn't have any idea on what to write next. Now though I am going to complete it as soon as possible. Please review if you find any thing that I should improve, either in the plot line or my English, please inform me. If not, review anyway =)**


	12. Chapter 10

The tension filled the living room of the Russo's house. Justin was pacing back and forth while Alex was flipping pages of some fashion magazines without even noticing Justin's tension. Justin suddenly came to a halt and stood behind the big couch where Alex lay.

"Alex you shouldn't have overreacted after seeing Lucy with us" Alex stopped flipping the pages and looked up to see Justin's face. He seemed furious. He didn't react like that when she spoke rudely to Lucy, so what was the big deal now?

"She deserves it" Justin's arms flew up in the air on both his sides. He couldn't believe what Alex was saying. He walked around the couch and sat in front of Alex. He snatched the magazines from her hand and threw them on the table. Alex gaped her mouth in frustration and sat straight. "My magazines!" she complained. Justin ignored her.

"It isn't as simple as that Alex! She isn't as bad as you think she is. It wasn't even her on the phone that day!"

"You're too gullible Justin!" Alex picked her magazines from the table. Justin snatched them yet again.

"I am not" he denied in a serious tone.

"Yes you are!" Alex replied and then continued, "Remember, just two years ago, I reasoned with you that I didn't steal your action figures and manipulated you to embarrass yourself in front of the nerd girl who had a crush on you! Not only that, I made you believe that Mom was going to pull a prank on you and could one believe? You were running away from mom for a whole month until you came to know that I lied to you!" Alex laughed loudly. Justin's eyes widened in shock.

"Hold on a second..." Alex's laugh came to an halt when she realized that she wasn't supposed to say what she said. "When did that all happen? And why did I believe you? Who are you? How do you know me? And if you knew me, then tell me why does no one remember me?" Justin shot a whole lot of questions at her. She groaned.

"Don't ask so many questions at the same time! My head is aching, I am going to sleep. Good night" Alex pulled her pillow over her head to block Justin's voice and laid back down. Justin sighed. He will have to ask her sometime later.

**_ _ 0 _ _**

"Alex you never answered my questions!" Justin walked behind Alex as she looked at the many dresses in the rack. Alex had somehow persuaded Justin to buy her a new dress. She picked out a red strapped, knee-length, dress and held it in front of herself.

"How does it look?"

"Good!" Justin wasn't paying proper attention. Alex's previous words still haunted his mind. And to top the irritation of forgetting everything, Alex wasn't even telling him the truth!

"Justin you aren't even looking at the dress! Oh fine, it doesn't really matter, since obviously you don't have even a shred of fashion sense in you. I wonder why I even do the hard work of asking you!" Alex turned her back to Justin and walked to the counter. She told the shopkeeper to get the money from Justin and pack the dress for her.

"Oh mister, please pack this dress asap" a female hurriedly put her dress on the counter. Alex didn't look up at the woman.

"Excuse me! I was here first"

"It doesn't matter honey" the woman said as she pushed her dress closer to the shopkeeper. Alex did the same.

"It does matter!" Alex fought back.

"But I need to visit my sick grandmother" the woman pushed Alex's dress aside.

"If you had to visit your grandmother, you wouldn't be here" Alex pushed her.

"Get out of the way, girl!" she pushed her.

"You go away! I was standing before you"

"Oh come on, are you really the type who gets angry with so small wrong doings?" the woman pushed her.

"I don't but I don't like anybody using me" Alex pushed her.

"I am not using you"

"You are stealing my place and time!"

"You don't seem to be the type who worries about time"

"I don't"

"Then go away"  
"I won't"

"Don't be stubborn"

"Why don 't you do that yourself?"

"Cause I am older than you girl"

"So what?"

"You should respect your elder"

"Now do I look like I respect those who steal?"

"Yes"

"No! I respect those who do wrong, not steal!"

"I just stole your place"

"I hate those who steal 'my' place!"

"Don't act like you are some princess or something"

"I always get everything done my way!"

"Well I get everything done my way as well and I am going to make you run away from here"

"Oh really? As if you can do that!" Alex turned to look at the woman. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. The woman, after seeing Alex reacted the same way. Alex, after recovering in a second or so, put her hand in her bag and pulled out a lamp.

"Get back here Genie!" Alex rubbed the lamp but the Genie vanished. The shopkeeper who was standing right there fainted and Justin who was sitting on the couch stood up in haste and walked to Alex. He frantically looked at the shopkeeper and then Alex.

"Alex! You shouldn't use magic in front of humans!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Never mind, he'll just think that it was a dream when he wakes up." She looked at the dress she was holding and continued, "Justin I am taking this dress, give him the money when he wakes up, I'll be leaving" she waved. Justin tried to stop her.

"Alex, wait up! You didn't tell..." But she was already gone. He sighed and placed the money on the counter with a letter saying, the money was for the dress. He wrote the letter in the manner so the reader would think that he fainted when the girl had taken out her purse. Once done, he walked out of the shop and from there to his home.

**_ _ 0 _ _**

"Just tell me clearly, when are you going to tell me?" Justin folded his arms and pouted his lips. He was already tired of asking Alex again and again. She never replied! She would always find a way to blow it off and it wasn't like she was running from him. She stayed with him and kept fooling him around.

Alex fidgeted with her hands and then looked at Justin with a nervous expression, "Justin I tore the model's poster in your room"

"What?" Justin ran to him room. As soon as he was gone, Alex burst out laughing. He is so easily manipulated! That's the real reason Alex loves him, he does everything she asks from him.

Though Justin helps everyone around and Alex can get her work done by everyone, yet there is something that binds them together.

"My poster is all right!" Justin barged in the room, half relieved and half angry. Alex laughed louder and fell on the couch. Justin folded his arms and sat with his back to her on the same couch as her.

"Oh my gosh, Justin I told you, you are too gullible!" she laughed.

"Alex are you going to tell me or not?"

"Now what is left to tell?" Alex was thinking of a new prank. Justin angrily go hold of her wrist and pulled her close, enough so that their nose touched. He wasn't aware of this but she was. "Justin!"

"Tell me" He was serious. Alex could tell that just by looking into his eyes.

"Even if I tell you, you won't believe me"

"I believe in Aliens"

"That's right but you won't believe this"

"Try me" There was a moment of silence until Alex couldn't take it anymore.

"Pull away first!"she yelped.

"Huh?" Just then did he notice their position. Alex was leaned towards him. Her legs were crossed on the couch. Her left hand was holding his shirt while Justin held her other hand. His free hand was wrapped tightly around her back. Their lips were just a few centimeter apart – not touching. Her face was slightly red. After noticing all this Justin's face heated up and his breathing stopped for a few seconds. His earlobes went red. After a few more seconds of understanding the situation and his reaction, he hesitantly let go of her and pulled away to a comfortable distance.

None of them talked for a few more minutes, recovering from what had just happened. Justin was the first one to break the silence.

"So... you were telling me..."

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for your reviews in the previous chapter and please continue reviewing.**


	13. Chapter 11

"So... you were telling me..."

"Yeah... you remember that Genie?" Alex asked.

"Yes I do but what about her?" Justin asked.

"I made a wish to her..." Justin abruptly stood up.

"What? Alex do you even know that Genies never fulfill wishes? They do things that we would never even think of!" Justin scolded her.

"Hey no need to yell at me! It's your own mistake that I made a wish!" she folded her arms. Justin raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He just kept staring at her. "Every... everyone used to compare me to you..." Justin narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"And so you wished that everyone including myself will forget me?"

"Of course not! I wished that everyone would stop comparing me to you! I hadn't thought that everyone would forget you"

"So then, I am your brother?"

"That's what I have been saying to you all these days" Alex laid down on the couch. "Good night then" Justin sighed and ruffled Alex's hairs. She didn't complain.

"I thought you hated me..." he whispered. Alex opened her eyes and turned to face him. He was sitting on the edge of the couch. She pulled him behind and rested her head on his lap.

"Hated you?" she repeated. He ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Ew! Don't do that again!" she rubbed her forehead. He chuckled.

"Stubborn" he murmured.

"You said something?" she glared at him.

"Nothing!" he raised his arms up as if to surrender.

"Better" She wrapped her arms around his waist and dozed off.

**_ _ 0 _ _**

The next day in school. Justin ran down the hallway past other students and teachers to Alex's locker. He had a big smile on his face.

"Hey Alex! I won the scholarship" Alex turned to face him nonchalantly.

"Oh really? And what do I have to do with it?" she asked without expecting an answer. Justin stood in his position dumbfounded.

"Justin!" Justin and Alex turned to find Lucy rushing over to them. She bumped into Justin who caught her in time before she could fall.

"What's the rush?" he asked. She panted heavily.

"I...her...you... ship"

"Take a breath!" She nodded and kept quiet for a moment. "Justin!" she jumped abruptly and hugged him tightly. He was taken aback. "Congratulations!" she pulled away from him smiling widely.

"For what?"

"Now don't act all so innocent! I know you won the scholarship!"

"Oh that!"

"Yes that! And you didn't even tell me! It's good that I knew when the results would be out or else I would have never ever came to know!" she scolded him light.

"I'm sorry! I know I should have told you. You helped me a lot with my studies. Thanks" Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Justin, now you are embarrassing me! What will Alex think of me?" she fidgeted with her hands and looked down in embarrassment.

"There is nothing to think, it's already clear enough that you are a bitch!" Alex commented.

"Alex!" Justin scolded. Lucy dramatically held Justin's arm.

"Don't! It's alright, someday or the other she'll warm up to me." she smiled sweetly. Justin sighed and nodded. "Well then I'll see you later" she waved and skipped away. As soon as she was out of sight, Justin caught hold of Alex's wrist and pulled her hard in one corner.

"That was no way of talking to someone who helped your brother!"

"Justin, leave my hand"

"Do you even know how she would be feeling right now?"

"Justin please!"

"All you do is play with others' emotions Alex!"

"Justin, can't you see? She is faking everything! I know that since she threatened me once! She is doing all this to get her hands on you!"

"Whatever it maybe, she is being good, isn't she? She knows well now that we don't like each other more than siblings. There's no reason for her to continue threatening!"

"Even still I won't let you date someone like her!"

"I never came in yours and Dean's way, then why are you? Why are you interfering with my life? It's because of you no one remembers me, it's because of you I can't remember anything and still you have the guts to come and say what I'm doing is wrong!" Alex couldn't say anything. She felt a lump in her throat. She had given Justin so many hardships till now, but he never yelled at her like this. "But again what's the use in talking to you?" he let go of her hand and walked away.

When the bell rang, instead of going in class she left the school grounds and walked around randomly.

**_ _ 0 _ _**

'I really am an idiot... what was the need to yell at her? She being my younger sister doesn't give me the right to force her into something. And aren't little sisters made to interfere with their older brothers' lives? But what could I have done? I was angry! She always ignores me, doesn't like me, made me forget everyone, made me fall for my own sister and then not allowing me to be with other girls. It's pure torture! Not that I want to be with anybody else but this way I can't get her out of my mind... just what am I going to do with her and myself...' Justin thought. He was sitting in his class. It had been an hour since he scolded Alex and the guilt kept eating his insides.

"Justin Russo? Justin Russo!" the teacher yelled.

"Yes ma'am?" he abruptly stood up in shock.

"Where are you?"

"Sorry ma'am"

"No you first answer my question"

"In the class"  
"So where is your brain?"

"Here..."

"Pay attention or else you'll be thrown out of the class." she scolded him. Justin nodded and apologized once again.

**_ _ 0 _ _**

Alex walked down a few streets, many buildings, churches, parks and many other places. She was extremely upset. Her eyes and face was red from crying, her hairs all tangled up.

"What happened dear?" a lady asked her. Alex couldn't see her face clearly with all the tears welling up in her eyes.

"No-thing..."

"Did you break up with your boy friend"

"I don't have..." she breathed in deeply.

"Calm down... so you are crying because the one you like, likes someone else?"

"No!" Alex wiped her face.

"Then your parents said something?"

"NO! Just leave me alone! Would you?" she ran away from there and found her way to her 'Art place', the tunnel. She picked up her colors and brushes and started drawing a graffiti on the wall.

"Little girl, wish for something, I'll do that for you"

"You followed me?" Alex wiped her eyes again and looked at the lady who had been following her. "You?" she yelled.

"Yes, me" the lady smirked.

**I am sorry I updated so late, I had my exams going on, had to update my other story, my keyboard broke so I am using an on-screen keyboard and my computer's control menu is again and again appearing on the screen. **

**Thanks for your reviews and please continue reviewing =) I hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 12

_"You followed me?" Alex wiped her eyes again and looked at the lady who had been following her. "You?" she yelled._

_"Yes, me" the lady smirked._

"So are you planning on making a wish or not? You still have two wishes left"

"I know!" she picked up her brushes and started painting the wall.

"Will you hurry up?"

"No way! Let me think! I can't risk rubbing Justin completely off this Earth!"

"But don't you want to make up with him? He sure is angry with you" Alex gasped.

" How do _you_know?"

"I was following you, of course!"

"What?"

"Well, just in case you made a wish. But that's not all, it was quite fun watching your love story... more dramatic than even soap operas"

"We are not in love"

"Come on, not admit it. I am not against incest"

"Shut up!" the Genie smirked.

"I have an idea, why don't you wish for something that will make you forget him?"

"What? No way! Don't be ludicrous!"

She chuckled.

"Seems like he is rubbing on you"

"What do you mean?"

"'Ludicrous'... ain't that word too big for you?"

"Just shut up and dammit just reverse the time back when I took you out"

"Sure, just wish for it" she was smirking. Alex knew by that smirk that she had to be careful.

"Okay... I wish... that Justin would..." Alex bit her bit and crossed her arms.

"Continue"

"No I take that back! I wish that time will go back to when dad took me, Justin and Max inside your lamp"

"As you wish" Genie moved her arms around and vanished. Alex sighed in relief but as soon as she did that she started to panic. Had she made the right wish? If she had then why was she not with her brothers and father? Alex rushed towards home.

She burst in the substation and then her wizard classroom.

"Oh Alex you're back! I was so worried" Justin was sitting inside all alone.

"What is today's date?"

"Why – "

"Don't ask"

"March 9, 2008"

"Oh thank God!" Alex slumped on the couch and stretched her arms. Justin sat down next to her.

"Listen, Alex...I am sorry, terribly sorry for whatever I said to you"

"What did you say to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No..." Alex said skeptically.

"Well that's good then!"

"Justin you remember everything right?"

"What... uh if you are talking about me scolding you today then yeah but otherwise nope"

"What? You still don't remember that I am your sister yet?"

"No..."

"Dammit!"

"What happened?"

"I made another wish to Genie"

"What? What did you say?"

"That time will go back to when dad took us inside the Genie's lamp"  
"I don't remember ever going"  
"Well of course! It was before I made that stupid wish"

"Seems like the Genie just shifted the time and everything that happened... happened despite the time"

Alex groaned.

Suddenly there was a click on the door followed by a crash . Justin and Alex both turned to look.

"Oh good both of you are here" Jerry smiled cheerfully completely ignoring that Max had just broken a valuable lamp or more like he didn't notice.

"Today we'll be learning transfiguration"

Justin seemed interested.

"What will we – ?"

"Each other"

"Into w– ?"

"Yourself, wonderful isn't it?"

"No" Alex answered.

"Oh it will turn out to be"

Jerry sat down on the couch followed by Max.

"Okay so I'll team up everyone. Justin you team up with Alex and I'll be with Max"

"Why can't I be with Alex?" Max complained.

"That's because she is rampageous and may make a mistake in the spell. You won't be able to deal with her, let Justin handle her" Max groaned. Unlike Jerry he wasn't satisfied knowing that nothing was going on between Alex and Justin. He still wasn't used to Justin having his place.

"So anyway stand facing each other... now point your wand towards your companion and repeat after me... Max don't repeat it until I ask you to... okay so I'm saying it 'Change the body, change the heart, just change the place, so we have changed our earth'" Alex and Justin repeated this spell simultaneously followed by Jerry and Max. No one noticed what happened. All they could say was one moment they were standing facing east and the other moment they were facing west but still looking at their companion. The main

"How is it transfiguration? We just changed our place" Max asked.

"It is transfiguration, Max. We change the person standing in front of us into ourselves. If both the companions are not doing it simultaneously then the one doing it will feel as though he/she has two bodies and that causes a lot of headache. So it is used to change places, but it still is transfiguration"

"Does it wear out?" Justin asked.

"Yeah it does so one must be careful. After complete 24 hours they'll turn back to normal. Tomorrow everyone has to make sure to be back in this room and neither being in front of the muggles nor taking a bath or something or else you will end up having to wear you companion's clothes" Jerry warned while trying not to laugh at his imagination of Justin and Alex coming out of their room in each others outfit. Meanwhile Alex was holding back her laughter at the thought of her father and little brother wearing each others clothes. "Okay now... we'll try another transfiguration spell. This one will change your complete body except your brain. It is just a replacement for the spell Alex once did with Harper – changing brains – it use useful when you want to change places with someone and have their brain in just one spell. Okay so in this one repeat 'Change the place but don't change the brains'"

Once the spell was done by all Jerry continued from Max's body "This takes 25 hours to wear off."

"So I'll have to be in Alex's body for 25 hours?" Justin's eyes widened.

"It's alright Justin, it's just one day" Alex said.

"Change your pose! I look weird standing in a girl's... pose..." Justin buried his or actually Alex's face in her small and soft palms. Alex was laughing in Justin's body having all the fun. She can finally take weird pictures to blackmail him and say what she always wanted to hear him say.

She walked in front of the mirror and put _Justin's _hand on _his _chest and said, "I so wanted you to say this... I am so sorry Alex, I was always so rude to you when you were being the best sister ever. You are so cool, stylish, –"

Meanwhile **[A/N: From here on when I write that Justin is speaking it means Alex is speaking from Justin's body and when I say Alex is speaking it means Justin is speaking from Alex's body which means she is actually he and he is actually she. Same goes for Jerry and Max. Jerry – Max speaking from his body. Max: Jerry speaking from Max's body] **Max excused himself from the class saying he wants to live his youth days once again and do magic. Max followed his body not wanting for his dad to destroy his reputation and break up with his girlfriend. So now only Justin and Alex were left in the room.

" – cute, funny and just so amazing that any guy can fall for you! I am such a dork. I envy you so much Alex. It's not only that, I can never find a girl like you. You are the best Alex! I wish I was not your brother so that I could make you fall in love with me but you wouldn't have fallen for a dork like me. Oh how I wish I could marry you!"

Alex straightened up and looked at Justin with wide eyes.

"You wanted to make me say that?" she halfway yelled. Justin turned red with embarrassment.

"No...not... r-really... I just wanted... you to a-admit t-that I was b-best in everything I d-do. I guess... I just got... overboard..." Justin rubbed the back of his head.

"Or... maybe you like me" Alex teased moving closer to hold Justin's arm which was once hers.

"Sh-Shut up!" Justin croaked. Both of them stood still looking in the mirror until one of them broke the silence. "I never noticed my hands were so soft" Justin said as he held Alex's hands. Alex blushed this time. Justin suddenly hugged Alex. "I'm so soft" he said.

"You do realize... that you are hugging your body with _my _body?" Alex asked skeptically.

"So? It doesn't matter as long as I'm hugging myself"

"Don't talk as if I don't exist! You are using my body right now"

"It's mine until the spell wears off"

There was a click on the door and Justin pulled away from Alex. Alex sighed in relief without knowing that she was going to have the worst nightmare.

"I wonder what's going on... your father was acting really weird when I went to kiss him. You all haven't been doing some weird magic, have you?" Theresa asked while Justin and Alex tried not to laugh and shook their heads. "Oh good... and Justin, there was a call from Lucy, she said she'd be meeting you in about two hours in front of the cinema hall. Honey, you should have told us you were going on a date today. We could have bought you new clothes." Theresa smiled sweetly at Justin. Justin had to hold himself from sneering and making a comment. "Oh my, _Alex_! You look as if you just came from a very dirty tunnel! Come on go take a bath!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place**

**I am sorry for updating so late. Once exams get over and the other exams start. Well the half yearly exams are over now.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 13

"Take a _bath_?"

Color drained from both their faces. How could they bath in other one's body when they both were of opposite sex! And Justin (in Alex's body) was pure, yep his mind was not filled with pervert stuff like other men you'll see around. Won't it give him a permanent shock which will damage his brain cells?

"Yeah. What's wrong in that? You both react as if I am asking you to bathe together!" she laughed at her ludicrous joke.

Alex had to do something!

"Listen, Mrs. Russo..."

Theresa frowned at Alex and put her hands on her hips.

"Alex, that's not good manners! You can call your mom like she is your neighbor or something! You have got really rude these days, must be because Justin hasn't rubbed on you yet... How about you two go out together and do something fun? Might even study, I won't mind, of course."

Her eyes were twinkling with unspoken excitement and Justin & Alex could tell that she was planning something mischievous. But before Justin (Alex's mind) could say anything Alex quickly opened her mouth. She tried her best to sound like real Alex and not Justin in Alex's body.

"Oh sorry... mom... I can't go take a bath and as for what you suggested, that's a good idea but I have... I mean Justin has a date to attend. You wouldn't want him girlfriend to ditch him because she saw me with him?"

Alex furrowed her eyebrows waiting for Mrs. Russo to answer. In the meantime Theresa gaped at her daughter.

"Oh Alex! You... you said sorry! I guess I was wrong... he is rubbing off you... you are right... I don't want him to be ditched-" (Theresa muttered under her breath unnoticed by her audience, "But I do want you to get together with him") "-I'm sorry Justin and thank you Justin... I never thought Alex could care about someone!"

Theresa cupped her daughter's cheek and hugged her tightly. She was sobbing lightly.

"Mom!" Justin grunted.

"Shh!" Alex glared at him as she comforted Theresa.

After an awkward silence with the only noise of sobbing, Mrs. Russo finally pulled away and wiped her tears.

"Oh I need to tell this to your father-" she skipped out of the room, screaming on top of her lungs, "-Jerry! Jerry! JERRY! I HAVE GOOD NEWS!"

This however frightened the customers who jumped off their seats, some fell and some ran away.

Alex and Justin sighed at the same time and turned to sit on the couch.

Just when they had finally relaxed and made their mother forget about making Alex bath, right on cue, entered Max or their father's mind.

"Alex! What am I hearing? You cared about someone? You said sorry! I am so proud of you my little girl" Max said and gave Alex a big fatherly hug.

"Ew" both Alex and Justin muttered at the same time.

If Alex hadn't been dirty already, she was now full of pumpkin pie cream, mud... and was that... cow dung? She retched.

"... Mr. Russo, what... what were you doing?" she asked holding her nose.

"I am your dad Alex. Oh just fighting with your little brother. I was playing with the pumpkin pie, stealing it from the nearby shops-" he gave a goofy smile.

"Mr. Russo, you were _stealing_?" Alex gasped.

"Good one dad!" Justin and Max did a high-five.

"But stealing is **wrong**!" Alex frowned.

Max gasped.

"Alex, you think it is wrong-"

"I am _Justin_!" Alex groaned.

"And _I_ am Alex" Justin raised his hand but it seemed that Max (or their dad wasn't listening)

"Theresa was right! I need to tell her this! THERESA! NO I MEAN, MOM-" Max ran to the door and in a minute ran back over to them. "Hold on a second! You are not Alex! You are Justin, I remember it now, we did magic! Oh so that is why Alex said sorry... actually it was Justin who said sorry but Theresa thinks Alex said sorry so she is all hyper about Justin saying sorry and I thought that Alex said sorry and I got hyper too... oh so Justin is Alex and Alex is Justin and they are both each other"

Justin and Alex furrowed their eyebrows clearly not understanding a word their father said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he accused.

"What the-"

"We told you Mr. Russo"

"Really?"

They both nodded.

"Alright... but make sure you don't tell anyone about this... Alex remember not to tell anyone not even your mother that he is you and you are him"

"What?" Justin asked.

"Oh this is getting confusing"

"Alright I'll just call you what I see of you. Justin is Justin and Alex is Alex"

"You mean you'll calling Justin who is in my body, Alex and Al-" Justin asked.

"-and vice versa?" Alex interrupted.

"um.. yeah" he said before leaving.

Once he had left and they were sure that no one else was coming Alex started speaking.

"You know what Alex, your family is completely balmy!"

"What's balmy?"

"Extremely foolish! I can't believe you don't even know that much!"

"I am not a dictionary of therasus!"

"It is Thesaurus, Alex" Alex smirked.

"Whatever!" Justin pouted.

"Alex!"

"Oh no... mom is here" Justin groaned.

"Yes mom?" Alex stood up nervously.

_Did she find out? _It was the only thought circling in her mind when she saw her enraged mother.

"You haven't gone to bath yet and... ew... is that cow dung?"

"uh... yeah... dad.. I mean Max... got it on me"

"That little kid! What am I to do with him?"

"Calm down Mrs. Russo"

"Thanks Justin... Alex, go take a bath now!"

"But mom..."

"Alex! NOW!"

"Mrs Russo... actually dad didn't tell-"

"Oh mom!" Max suddenly entered the room and hugged her getting all the filth on her.

"Ew Max! Stay away!" she pulled him off her and retched just the way Alex had. "Alex, we are going to bath. Come on, I am making you bath!" Max, Alex and Justin paled.

"NO!" They all screamed at once.

"What has gotten into you all?"

"Actually Mrs. Russo" Alex started telling the truth, now no more calling Mrs. Russo her 'mom'. "In our Magi-"

"Alex I think dad wants to talk to you! He sent me here to tell you that. You emptied his purse I remember"

"Ye-yeah..." Alex nodded and started to leave the room but Theresa caught her arm.

"Oh no you are not going anywhere. Come with me" Theresa dragged Alex and locked her in the bathroom and opened the door only enough to throw her clothes at her and closed it again. "Now you better bath Alex or else I am going to make you bath! I am standing here on guard. Don't you dare... oh no!" Theresa opened the door and walked in. "Where is your wand?"

"I-In the kitchen... cupboard" Theresa narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she started checking Alex who was blushing furiously.

"W-What time is it?" Alex asked.

"Five thirty"

Only one hour has passed?

She was screaming in her head.

"Good you don't have a wand. Now you better bath!" she locked the door from outside and waited their with her ear pressed against the door, making sure that the sound of shower was coming.

"This family is mad!" Alex muttered under her breath fortunately not heard by Theresa. She looked around. She will have to bath if she didn't want to bath with real Alex's mother. She looked at the shower and down at herself. Will she really have to take off the clothes? It is impossible to bath without looking for she might slip and fall and even if she did close her eyes tightly – maybe she won't fall – she still would be able to feel her body which would really be damaging Justin's brain cells. She could bet that even with his nonchalant attitude, Justin was freaking out downstairs probably racking his brain to get her out of here.

"Alex, ten minutes are gone! Do you want me to come in and make you bath?"

Alex gulped. Her mouth went suddenly dry.

"N-no mom! I... I was just... going to get in the shower" she hesitated in choosing her words.

"Hurry up" she heard Theresa say.

Alex paced around frantically, turning the shower handle so that the lukewarm water hit the bathtub. Nope she wasn't going to take off her clothes. She'll just bathe within her clothes. She is not going to touch her body. Nope, she'll control herself. But then, how is she going to change clothes. This is great trouble!

"Dad we need to do something!" Justin paced around the room. "Can't we just tell mom?"

"You know, she'll be terribly angry!" Max reasoned.

"I'm going in" Justin said as he started climbing the stairs.

"No, don't! She'll throw you out saying that you are a pervert! I have a plan" Max hissed.

"Fine then hurry up!"

"Just do magic and get in the bathroom. Since-"

"Alright" he didn't wait to hear more. He spoke the spell and vanished.

"Alex!" Alex sighed in relief when she saw Justin come out of this air into the bathroom. He sighed in relief.

"Thank God you didn't open the dress!"

"I am not a pervert!"

"I know!"

"What to do now?"

"What do you mean? It's solved isn't it? You are nearly clean, sitting in the shower fully dressed"

"I'll need to get in those clothes" Justin rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you bring your wand, you dork!" Justin whispered. He didn't want his mom hearing him.

"Mom wouldn't let, you scarce brain!" Justin groaned.

"Get out of the shower and I'll dress you up"

"What?" Alex squeaked blushing crimson.

"By magic of course pervert!"

"I am not!"

"Then why did you think otherwise?"

"Shut up and hurry up!"

"First you get out of the shower or so you want to drench these clothes as well?" Alex groaned and closed the shower and got off. She took the towel and wiped her face and hands. Meanwhile Justin said a spell and she was dressed in warm clothes in not less than two seconds.

"Finally... this is solved" she sighed.

"But you still stink"

"Oh, that's because Alex, you don't have brains to use a spell to go and bring perfume"

"I'm going" Justin growled. He vanished and in about two minutes was back with the perfume bottle.

"Now only the date is left... and Alex don't dare mess it up!"

"Why don't you just cancel it?"

"That would be better but no. I gave her my word"

**Thanks for your reviews in the previous chapters.**

**Please continue reading and reviewing.**

**Next chapter will be the date, Justin and Lucy.**


End file.
